What Do I have to Do?
by BlueNYellowConverse
Summary: He thought he had the best life. A supportive family, an amazing band and a loving girlfriend. But things takes a turn for the worst when his girlfriend dumps his upon their anniversary and his band's label drops them. Throw in a psychopath magazine editor and he's left asking "What do I have to do?"
1. Chapter 1

The door shut before him as he stared in shock and fear. His life flashed before his eyes, one second he was ready to pop the big question the next she breaks up with him with no warning. What did he do? Why did she break it off? How did this happen? Why did this happen to him?

He didn't know any of the answers. It happened way too fast to register what happened. But he does know the girl he spent 6 years with left him. No explanation. Nothing.

She said "_I'm so sorry I just can't do this anymore. I'm so so so sorry._" And shut the door.

And that's where he is now. Standing at his door doing absolutely nothing. He blinked back the tears forming in eyes.

After a few more minutes, he walked back to his couch and looked at the box. That box held his future and was telling him to open it up.

That was a problem. He couldn't open it. The girl he loved wasn't here so that box was useless. Just like him.

_Useless_.

His whole life became useless. If he couldn't marry his love. Then why have a future? At 26 he thinks that it a bit later to start fresh. Getting married at 30 was not on his agenda.

He sighed.

There was a knock.

There was a spark of hope that it was her. She had come back to explain why she left.

But it wasn't her. But his brother.

He frowned but let him in nonetheless.

"Dude what happened? I just saw Laura walk out of the building upset. _What did you do?"_

Was the first thing he said when he walked inside with a confused expression written on his face

"I didn't anything Riker. I was about pop the question then she said she couldn't do it." Ross choked out what happened just minutes ago.

Riker looked at his younger brother with sympathy. He never p

experience what Ross had with Laura as he did with his wife Maia. But he does know what its like to be rejected. Maia reject him a few times before they started dating. But that ended well.

"What am I gonna do Riker? Why did this happen to me? Why? Why!? WHY!?" Ross cried with tears streaming down his already watery eyes.

Riker had no clue what to do. Other than feel sorry for him. So he stayed silent.

After a few minutes of silence, Riker got a call. The sudden noise scared both men.

The older of the two looked down to the younger asking for permission to answer it. He nodded. And Riker left the room.

A couple of minutes later Riker reappeared saying "That was Rocky he said Ryland did some stupid and got his foot stuck in the porch swing. So I gotta go help them."

Ross stiffed a laugh upon hearing his little brother doing something stupid. It was in Ryland's nature to do something and then getting into some trouble in the most idiotic way possible.

Ross regain himself let Riker go. Riker questioned him but Ross let him go. But before he left he said

"Just so you know Laura went to the park a few blocks down. When you're ready, go find her. But go easy. You don't wanna lose her forever." He smiled.

The door shut again.

He was alone again. But he thought about what Riker had said.

Was he ready? Was she ready? It was a lot for him to think about.

He sighed again. He knew what he was going to do.

**A/N: So this is my first story its kinda rushed and short but its the prologue. But I'm proud of it anyways. I really hoped you guys like it! :)**

**-BNYC**


	2. Ross? We have some bad news

-Ross POV-

I grab my guitar and head towards the park. Now I didn't wanna see Laura but I knew I had to talk with her and not just leave it at that. I still felt the tears just from thinking of her. She was my everything. My world. Now that world is crumbing faster than anything. Everything is meaningless. What am I going to do? Its like being famous isn't worth it. It sucks.

I didn't notice that I made it to the park but when I did, I just didn't wanna be there anymore. Laura was there but there was someone else. A familiar someone else. I sped to a tree near her to get a peak...

I couldn't believe my eyes. I know that spot of hair from anywhere...

* * *

-Laura POV-

"Thanks so much for coming Calum! I really need your help." I exclaimed with desperation in my voice.

"No problem! You're a little sister to me, I'm here to help. What's up?"

"So... Um... Ross propose to m-" I was cut but a very girly scream.

"THATS AMAZING! I NEED TO CALL HANNAH AND RAINI AN-"

"Calum!"

"Sorry. Continue."

"What I trying to say was he proposed to me and I so happy and nervous I didn't know what was happening, I was on the top of everything, but what I said just threw me and him off."

"You didn't say no did you?"

"I said something worse. I freaking said I couldn't marry him! What kind of idiot am I!?"

"First you are no idiot Laura Marie Marano." I flinched at the use of my full name.

"I am Calum! I said I couldn't do it! Like who saids that to their partner of 6 years!? I practically destroyed Ross' world I-"

"No. You didn't you simply were worried because it was out of the blue. You were scared of getting married. But inside you wanted to jump in his crying and saying yes am I correct?"

"Um... Yes..." I said in a small voice.

"Exactly. Now I suggest you go back to him and apologize. But I have a better plan." He said in very evil voice.

"Calum? Are you ok?" I asked worryingly.

"Believe me. I'm ok. I just need to your help. Are you in?"

"If it means me and Ross are getting a happy ending then sure."

* * *

-Ross POV-

I watched from the tree watching Laura and Calum talk. I couldn't believe it. Was Laura cheating on me with Calum? No. Calum's a married man, he wouldn't do that to Hannah* he just wouldn't. But why were they talking? I couldn't hear anything but from their expression it was interesting. After a few minutes they hugged and went their separate ways. I sighed. I bet it was about Laura never wanted me anymore... I hope she knows I still love her...

After they left I sat on the park bench and sang an old Austin & Ally Song. I didn't know what I was playing until I realized the very familiar tune. Once I knew it I started playing and singing out loud

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't here's the one thing_

_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say_

_If I saw you today_

_Would you let it all crumble to pieces_

_'Cause I know that I should_

_Forget you if I could_

_I can yet there's so many reasons_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh ohh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

When I finished everyone in the park was clapping and handing me money. I smiled but remember how much that song meant to me.. This was what Austin sang to Ally to prove he wants her to be his girlfriend... I used this song to get Laura to date me that was the best of my life. But it didn't help that she wasn't in the audience.

I sighed. I looked up again to find everyone was out and about again and my case was filled to the brim with all types of cash and coins.

This was what my life has come to? Playing on the streets singing songs that brought so many old memories? And getting money off of it?

_How pathetic._

* * *

I grabbed my guitar and case and went back to my apartment. It was so quite. Usually Laura was here and she would be watching TV. Now you're thinking "Wouldn't she be doing work or something?" Well she picked up from me because when she comes home she'd find me on the couch watching TV. Not good influence but oh well.

I sat down for a minute then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ross? We got some bad news."

My eyes widen. This can't be good.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the story! And for anyone following this story please review it means a lot I get your feedback :) And this chapter is a bit longer so its all good. :)

See ya!

BNYC


	3. More Trouble

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the follows/favs/reviews it really means a lot you like the story. But please if you're following this story please review! I wanna get feedback. Oh! And this is somewhat important but the couples in the story are:**

**Ross/Laura**

**Riker/Maia**

**Rocky/Alexa**

**Rydel/Ellington**

**Ryland/Savannah**

**Calum/Hannah (The girl who played Carrie, Dez's girlfriend)**

**And more, this was just so no one gets confused later on. :)**

**And I literally forgot to do this for the first 2 chapters because I'm an idiot so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R5, A&A or anything else you may recognize.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Hello?" _

_"Ross? We got some bad news."_

_My eyes widen. This can't be good._

* * *

"Why? What happened? Did Ryland get sent to the hospital again?!" I state remembering how he broke his leg making dinner. Don't ask how that happened. Its still a mystery.

"No. Its worse than that. We just got a call from Hollywood Records. And... They... Um... Umm..."

"They what!?" I screamed get a bit frustrated.

"They... Dropped us."

And right then and there. My world fell apart completely. First Laura now our label!? Just when I thought life couldn't get any worse, our label, the label thats been with us for years, they just drop us?! I mean we are getting into our 30's and whatnot but that can't be why they would drop us all of a sudden.

"Ross?"

"Uhh yeah?"

"Dude you were out for 10 minutes!"

Oh... I didn't think I was out for that long...

"Anyways. Why did they drop us? We didn't do anything wrong!"

"They said they needed new folks in the label so they dropped people who were with them for a while. We were the first to go..."

"Oh..."

"I'm so sorry Ross. We tried everything. But they said they didn't have a choice. Sorry bud. Look I gotta go see you soon?"

"Yeah. Maybe sometime later this week?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Then they hung up.

So thats it. My life's over. I have no girlfriend and now no record label.

_Why does all of this stuff happen to me!?_

* * *

-No One's POV-

"Don't ya think that was a bit harsh?" Riker questioned.

"Nah. He'll find out eventually. But that was the best prank ever!" Rocky laughed.

Rydel looked at her brothers confused. "Why did you do that to the poor guy? He already "lost" Laura and a record label, why did you do that!? Are you freaking insane!?"

Rocky calmed down a bit taking in some deep breaths "I believe the term is mildly un-normal."

"That's not even a word stupid!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Wait dang it!"

Riker had enough of this. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Rydel and Rocky looked at him in fear and sat back down in silence. No one said a word. Everyone stayed put until the sound of the door opening up. Turning their heads it was just Ellington.

Looking at the group confused "Guys? What's wrong?"

No one said anything.

"Guys?"

Silence.

"GUYS!"

The sudden yell made everyone jump. Regaining his position Riker spoke up.

"Nothing, other than these two are idiots." Giving Rydel and Rocky a glare they put heads down in shame.

"What did Rocky do this time?"

"Why do you assume it's me?"

Ell just gave him the look, and turned back to Riker.

"Rocky pranked called Ross saying our label dropped us. And then she said the guy is already broken en-"

"Wait. What happened to Ross?"

"Will you let me finish?" Ell nodded.

"So Ross is already heartbroken because Laura unexpectedly broke up with him and this doof decided to depress him even more."

Ell sighed. Turning to Rocky he said "Who the f**k do you think you are?! You just do that to someone! Now Ross is probably bawling his eyes out now!"

Rocky didn't say anything. He just grabbed his jacket and left. After the door shut. It was just the three of them.

"I gotta go. Its time to pick up Rosie from Daycare. Ell are you coming?" Rydel asked.

"Um. No. You go ahead. I'll see you guys at home."

Rydel nodded and when out the door. So that just left Riker and him.

"What are we gonna do? We can't just call it quit and pretend everything's ok. Ross is gonna find out that HR never dropped us and that Laura never really dumped him-"

"Wait. What do you mean _Laura never dumped him?!"_

"I saw Laura on the way here. She was really happy and went on about how Ross is gonna love this surprise she, Calum and a few others made for him. I never seen her so jumpy haha." Ell chuckled.

"Oh no..."

"What do you mean by_ "oh no?""_

"Ross thinks she left him for good! His life is turning into a disaster by the second!"

"We need get to his apartment now!" Ell said grabbing his keys. "What are you waiting for?! Let's go!"

So Riker and Ell sprinted out of the house at lighting speed. They got into the car and drove to Ross's apartment. After being in traffic for a while they finally got there. They were stop for inspection because it was pretty fancy for an apartment building so it took them a while.

They ran to the elevator and press the 20th floor cursing Ross for choosing such a high floor.

After finally getting to the 20th floor they ran straight to Ross's room. The number 1129 ran through their minds as they tried to find his room actually.

Finally finding the room they heaved because they were really tried. Going in with the key they had they looked down to find a very red eyed, red face and half naked Ross Lynch.

_What are they gonna do now? They still didn't know, but they were sure as heck that this will stayed private. Who knows what will happen if someone outside of the Lynches found out about this..._

But little did they know someone was following them, watching, hearing every bit of it.

_"Hey look. I got new story we can publish. This one's juicy."_


	4. The Magazine

**A/N: I decided to update early today because I'm in a good mood today and I'm really happy about this chapter. You guys... Maybe not. Hehe. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R5 or anything else you maybe recognize. :/**

**Anyways on with the story! :)**

_Last Time:_

_What are they gonna do now? They still didn't know, but they were sure as heck that this will stayed private. Who knows what will happen if someone outside of the Lynches found out about this..._

_But little did they know someone was following them, watching, hearing every bit of it. _

_"Hey look. I got new story we can publish. This one's juicy."_

* * *

Ross' POV

"What the heck you do want?" I asked groggily and glaring at them.

"Look Ross we-" Ratliff started but I cut him off "Shut up. I don't wanna be disturbed." Trying to slam the door but he stuck his foot in the door and let out a cry of pain. I smirked satisfied.

"Can you give us five minutes to explain something?" Riker asked hinting a sense of... Urgency?

"Fine, but five minutes only and out the door capeash?"

"Yeah whatever." They nodded in agreement and let themselves in.

"So whats this stupid thing you've been dying to tell me?" Asking sarcastically.

"Its about L-"

"Don't mention that _britch_ to my face. EVER!" I yelled.

"Dude! First she's not that. Second never call her that ever again. And thirdly Ratliff was trying to say that on his way over our house he said he saw Laura-" I cut him off with a glare

"He saw her and she talked for ten minutes about how much she misses you and can't wait to show you something you'll love."

Thats bull. If she was excited-Wait. Excited to see me? Missed me? What's going on?

"What do you mean she has something to show me?" I asked confused.

"We don't know."

"But just the other day I saw her with Calum and they were talking and she was happy and giggling and Calum was happy and and and and..." I rambled.

They looked at each other and smirked. What are they thinking?

"You'll find out eventually." Riker said.

Then his phone beeping indicating a text. He and Ratliff looked at the text and then Riker spoke up. "We gotta go. See you later."

And they left shutting the door.

_What where they hiding_? I thought.

* * *

Laura's POV

"Riker come over to the house we got something to discuss." I sent the text and waited for him to text back.

Beep!

"Me and Ratliff are on our way. -Riker"

"Perfect."

"So are they coming?"

"Yes Raini they're coming." I smiled.

This plan has to work. Its the least I can do for Ross. I sighed. Poor Ross. I can't believe I was that stupid. I let myself go crazy and reject him. No matter what people say, I'm the reason he's alone, depressed, worthless. He never deserved any of this crabbiness.

I'm the world's biggest idiot, I should win an award.

I felt tears in my eyes. So I excused myself to the bathroom so no one sees my tears. Then I let it all out. The tears I held in for the past week all came out. Me and Ross would be happy and laughing our butts off with liters upon liters of wine. Nope. We're miserable and alone. Its all my fault.

When I looked in the mirror I saw a bully. A bully that hurts people's feelings. No one deserves to be treated like I treated Ross. Ever. Ross should have someone better. Who's pretty, thin, smart and tall. Thats everything I'm not. I'm just plain old Laura Marano. And thats all I'll ever be.

Then I heard a knock and a voice. "Laura? You still in there? Riker and Ratliff came."

"I'm coming I just need to fix something." I called back.

"Ok." And then they left.

I quickly fixed my make up and clothes so it didn't look like I was crying. Taking a breathe I opened the door and walked down the hall into the living room where everyone was sitting.

But something was off. There was a magazine on the table with bright green words reading "R5 DRAMA? WHATS TEARING THEM APART? see page 7"

And everyone was staring at it in pure horror.

"Guys? What happened?" I asked worried.

"They know." Rydel said in a quiet yet hoarse whisper.

"Who knows about what? Tell me!" I started to panic.

"They know whats going on. They know everything." Ratliff choked out.

I looked at everyone's face. They were all the same.

Red puffy eyes filled with horror and regret.

I slowly grabbed the magazine from the table and flipped to page 7. I started reading the page. Each and every word made me panic and worry even more. By the time I was done. I was like everyone else.

Then my eyes widen. If Ross finds out he'll never forgive anyone of us for the rest his days. I then realized I have to apologize before it's too late. So I ran to his apartment with out saying a thing.

I kept running and running my legs started to give but I kept running. Once I got to the building I ran without signing in. I impatiently waited for the elevator to come down before I lost it. Finally it opened up and I pressed the number 20. The elevator slowly went up from 1 to 20 making me more impatient.

The elevator finally open and I kept running to his door and I started knocking frantically. Hearing a groan and shuffling feet to the door he opened it.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

I couldn't believe it. He looked awful. My eyes started to well up again. Its your fault my conscience said. It was true.

He looked up and his glare soften.

"Laura?"

* * *

Ross's POV

"Laura?" What was she doing hear? Why was she crying?

"Oh Ross!" She cried and hugged me and started to wet my shoulder. I knew what to do... I patted her back gently. She continued to cry. As much as I'm mad at her right now I still can't stand the thought of her crying.

"Ssshhh. Its gonna be ok." I whispered to her softly.

She sniffed and pull away and I looked down at her. Her eyes were puffy and her face was red. "Whats wrong?" I asked her quietly.

She just broke down again. I took her in and set her on the couch.

"Everything." She choked out. Everything? Oh no..

I kissed her head and soothed her. In a matter of seconds her breathing started to slow down and she fell asleep. I carefully took a nearby blanket and wrapped in her in. She looked so helpless. To think of it my world isn't horrible anymore. Theres more things to worry about... Well. I hope there isn't more things to worry about right?

"Ross? I got tell you something..." Laura mumbled.

Weird. I thought she fell asleep. Well I hope it isn't bad. Right? Its not gonna be bad.

"Wrong Ross. Things are about to get worse by the second. You better tell your little girlfriend goodbye. Or you'll never see next week."

**A/N Thanks for reading! Reviews would be cool. Meh. Send me some hate for this chapter its all good. And I'll update if I get 10 reviews. :)**

**Bai**

**BNYC**


	5. Everything's Gonna Be Alright After All

**A/N: I got 11 reviews yay! :D So as promised a new chapter! :) Thanks for R&R it means a lot. So this chapter is fluff. Just fluff. :) And this chapter is written in two parts so its pretty long! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R5, A&A and anything you maybe recognized. **

Last Time:

_Theres more things to worry about... Well. I hope there isn't more things to worry about right?_

_"Ross? I got tell you something..." Laura mumbled._

_Weird. I thought she fell asleep. Well I hope it isn't bad. Right? Its not gonna be bad._

_"Wrong Ross. Things are about to get worse by the second. You better tell your little girlfriend goodbye. Or you'll never see next week."_

* * *

Ross' POV

"Laura? Laura wake up." I said gently shaking her tiny body. It's nighttime and Laura really needs to get home before Vanessa panics.

"-Yawn- Hey Ross what time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"Its 8:45 you should going home now. Vanessa's gonna panic if you don't go home now."

"She'll understand. I stay at Raini's place all the time. Its not gonna matter if I don't come." She assured falling back to sleep. I sighed again. "At least tell your sister you're here. Raini's place is really close to yours so she realize you're not there."

"Fine I'll text her." She pulled out her ever-so-precious ancient flip phone and texts her. "Done." She announces after a few minutes.

"Hey what did you wanna tell me earlier? You said sleep talked 'Ross I need to tell you something' and never said what." I asked after remembering the events from earlier. The color immediately drained from her face as her breath started to turn from normal to pants.

"Umm... Uh... What are you talking about?" Her voice squeak an octave higher than normal. I knew she was definitely lying. I smirked. I knew exactly how to get out of her.

So I ticked her. She started to laugh then she started to squeal.

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU N-N-NEVER T-T-TELL YOU A-A-A-ANYTHING!" She cried. So I tickled her harder and faster running my fingers all over her ticklish spots.

Then I started to think about how we did this when we were dating. Those were the best. Just thinking about how shes not mine made me stop abruptly.

Laura stopped laughing and cocked her head in confusion, "Are you ok?"

"Its no big deal I'm going to bed." I got up and started walking away.

"But didn't you want to hear what I had to say?" She asked.

I turned around and said "I'll hear it in the morning." And kept going back to my room.

"No. I really think you-"

"I said I'll it in the morning" I said firmly and kept walking.

"But-"

"_I SAID I'LL HEAR IT IN THE MORNING NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!_" I shouted letting out my frustration.

Then I looked at her face...

I shouted at her.

I _shouted_ at Laura.

Her face was filled with fear. I scared her... I freaking scared her. I'm such an douche.

"Laura I'm so-"

"I get. I should have listened and waited until morning. Night Ross." She went to the guest room and shut the door. I heard small sobs through the door. My eyes started to well up. I shouted at her and made her cry. At this rate she might at just well slap me and leave me forever.

I wouldn't blame her. I would leave me too.

* * *

-Later that night Ross's POV-

-Knock- -Knock-

I groaned. Who the freak is trying to wake me up at.. 12:30 AM?! I got up figuring out a way to give the person a piece of my mind. I opened the door to find Laura.

She was holding her teddy bear. The one I gave her on our 3 year anniversary. She kept it... But anyways she was looking down fiddling with her fingers.

She looked up and said "I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight?" She looked at me with those big doe eyes that I can never say no to.

"Sure." Letting her in the room. She immediately walked in and hopped in the bed and wrapped herself in the blankets. She reminded me of a child who wanted to sleep with their parents because of the monster under their bed. I chuckled at how much she needed to sleep. I climbed in to the bed and held her. I looked down at the beautiful girl and how lucky I use to be. I missed it already. Too much.

She snuggled deeper into my chest trying to gain more warmth. I held her tighter then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-Next Morning-

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. For the first time since that week. I feel great. When I looked down I saw Laura gone.

Oh. It was just a stupid dream. I should never believed that Laura would come back to me. It was too good to be true.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Then I heard someone humming and footsteps in the kitchen. Oh no please don't be another crazy fan! Hey. They can find me... Which is creepy.

I slowly tiptoed to the kitchen not making sudden sounds. The humming and footsteps got louder.

"Ross?" A voice said. I couldn't make out who it was.

"Who ever you are, show yourself! I have.." I grabbed a pillow from the couch "this pillow!" The voice laughed.

That laugh. It brought a smile to me face. So it wasn't a dream after all. I still took the pillow anyways. And Slowly walked to the figure... And...

_Whack_!

I fell on the floor slipping on an old shirt. Looking up I saw a brunette laughing and crying.

"Y-Y-Y-Your face!" She kept cracking up. I kept glaring at her.

Five minutes later we're in the same position. She was standing and laughing and I was on the floor unamused.

She finally calmed down and said "if you want pancakes you have to let me tell you the thing." Her voice sent shivers down my spine. But I nodded. Anything for pancakes.

"Good. Now get on the couch. You need to get comfy." We walked to the couch and sat down.

"Have you seem the news lately?" Was the first thing she asked.

I shook my head.

"Well... You might wanna see this..." She pulled out a rolled up magazine.

I took it from her and un-raveled it. My eyes widened.

_Oh snap._

* * *

-Laura's POV-

I watched his face go from curious to fear in two seconds flat. As his eyes widen he started to blubber and it was not a pretty sight. He flipped to page 7 and read the whole article. After a few minutes he got up and left. I didn't know where he went but and seconds after that I heard an ear-piercing scream. Then I heard things being broken and smashed on the ground. I had the feeling this was gonna happen. But at least his anger wasn't on people. So while he destroyed his bedroom I looked at his place. It was just like the day I walked out on him.

I sighed. I still have that day fresh in my mind. Like as it happened just seconds ago. I looked at the coffee table to see the velvet box sitting there. Looking around I carefully grabbed the box and opened it. The ring was still in there. It was beautiful yet so simple. It had a sliver band with the words "Ross & Laura" engraved on to the band. Around it had two small red and yellow gems. That was it. It took one tiny ring to make me guilty.

Then the door opened and footsteps to the room. I quickly put away the ring and put down the box.

"Hey." I said once Ross revealed himself.

He had red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. He slowly walked towards the couch and sat there no making any sudden movements.

"H-H-How d-d-did th-th-they find out?" He choked out.

"I don't know Ross. I don't know." I looked at the ground finding it very interesting.

"My life is over. It's officially over." He said with more tears slipping out.

"It's-"I began but I got cut off.

"IT IS OVER. THE MEDIA KNOWS ABOUT HOW HORRIBLE MY LIFE IS AND NOW THE WHOLE F**KING WORLD KNOW HOW MESSED UP I AM." He heaved after that sentence staring at me with cold dark eyes.

"It's all my fault." I said in a whisper.

"What?" His voice and glare soften when he sat back down.

"If I didn't say no... Then none of this would've have happened. I'm the reason everything is messed up. Because I'm the world's biggest idiot. I don't deserve a good life."

"Laura..." He tried to find something to say but he didn't.

"See? I caused all of this. Even you think it too!" I got up and walked out the door before a hand stopped me.

Then everything happened really fast.

One second I'm trying to leave the next I turned around kissing Ross. My eyes widen in confusion. But it felt so right... But I pulled away anyway.

He searched my face for any type of happiness he couldn't find any.

He whispered "I'm so sorry I-" I cut him by kissing him back.

He stumbled in shock but he kissed back. Then we ended up making out.

What seemed like years we pulled back (Stupid Oxygen). We looked at each other with lust in our eyes.

He broke the silence "Umm... Heh... That was something"

I smiled "It was."

Then Ross' phone rang jumping us apart.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Yeah? Why?"

"..."

"Sure. I guess."

He handed the phone to me, "It's Rydel"

I nodded taking the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Laura. We got some news."

"What is it?"

"We got in contact with the magazine editor. And we told them if they don't publish that it wasn't true, we'll sue them."

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" I squealed.

"Get dressed we got a meeting in a few hours."

"Be right on it. Bye."

"Bye" Then she hung up.

Ross asked "What happened?"

"The guys got in contact with the magazine editor! We're gonna be saved!"

"Thats awesome!" And he pulled me into a sudden hug. I was shocked but then I hugged back.

Our lives will get back to normal.

Finally.

We broke the hug and I said "C'mon. We got to meet up with the others."

"But I don't wanna go yet. I wanna stay here. With you." He whined poking my arm.

"No Ross we have to go." I said sternly.

"No." He pouted.

"You're such a baby."

"Am not. I'm 26. I can't be babied." He stuck his tongue out.

"Real mature Ross. Real mature."

"At least I don't clean my house every two hours."

"At least I don't still have a blankie."

"Take that back! That blanket came you!"

"I made that when we were 15!"

"It still came from you."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

I glared at him. "Shut up Blondie."

"Sorry shortie."

I huffed and kicked him.

He didn't flinch.

I kept kicking but he didn't flinch one bit. So I gave up.

I walked back to the guest room only to hear "I win!" From Ross. I rolled my eyes and walked in.

I flopped on the bed and thought "_Looks like everything's back to normal again_."

"Not for long Laura..."

**A/N: At least you got fluff and a long chapter. :) Can we get 15 for the next chapter? :)**

**Byeeeeeee**

**BNYC**


	6. Meeting the Editor

**A/N: New chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_I flopped on the bed and thought "Looks like everything's back to normal again._

_"Not for long Laura..."_

_I flopped on the bed and thought "Looks like everything's back to normal again._

_"Not for long Laura..."  
_

* * *

-Laura's POV-

One drag, 50 kicks, and one whiny 26 year old man later we finally got dressed and ready to meet this editor give him a piece of my mind. But the problem is...

Who was following us? Who wrote that article? There was never a name under the page or anything. Just when it was published. That was probably it...

I was really deep in thought when I heard the door open, snapping me out of it. I looked up to see Ross texting on his phone. He looked up and said, "We gotta go now. The gang's waiting in the lobby."

I nodded and I grabbed my bag and followed Ross to the elevator to the lobby. After sitting in silence for a bit Ross spoke up.

"Hey Laura? Can I ask you something?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure, you can tell me anything," I assured.

"Why did you run away that day?" I froze. This was the only question I was 100% not ready to answer.

"I don't know why," I said in a small voice. Tears started to prick out of my eyes. Ross must have seen because he said, "No no! Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to!"

I sniffled, "No. Its okay. I'm just not ready to answer." And right when I said that, the elevator doors opened. I immediately ran to the front of the lobby with Ross following behind. There we found everyone sitting in a circle playing head to head racing games... What?

Ross cleared his throat which really didn't do too much. We tried yelling, but they were still focused on their games.

Ross and I looked at each other and back at the group. Having enough, I walked up to Rocky and snatched his phone away along with Riker's. Their heads snapped up, glaring at me. I smirked at them said,

"Get off your butts we got a meeting to go to." Riker nodded while Rocky was still upset.

"You're mean." He pouted.

"I know. I'm amazing." I smiled while flipping my hair. And then I walked away.

"C'mon, guys we got a magazine editor to crack," Rydel announced.

"Yeah!" We exclaimed.

* * *

Rydel's POV

We arrived at the main office of the magazine's headquarters. We all looked at each other and walked inside. This place was huge. With clean white walls with giant glass windows. Covering those windows were all sorts of magazine covers dating from the early 50's to now. We all stared at it in awe.

"May I help you?" We all snapped our heads to the receptionist at the front desk. Riker walked up to her.

"Yes. We're here to see the editor umm..." he looked down at the card he was given " Miss Erin? "

She typed away on her computer and looked back at us. "Ah yes, Riker Lynch, correct?"

"Yes."

"Here's the room number. It should be down the hall and it's the fifth room on your left." She handed a paper to Riker, giving the room number and information.

We thanked her and went to find Miss Erin's office. We walked room after room looking for her room. Then we finally found the room. We just stared at door.

"Well. It's now or never," Ross said.

"On the count of three, I'll open the door," I said.

"One."

"Two." I placed my hand on the door knob.

"Three." I opened the door.

My eyes widened.

This was the editor?

_No_.

_It can't be_.

_It just can't_.

"Hayley?!"

* * *

Ross' POV

"Hayley!?" I exclaimed.

"Hi Ross, Long time no see." She smiled brightly.

You see, Hayley was Austin's short time love interest "Piper" on Austin & Ally years ago. After that, we never saw Hayley ever again. She was a nice girl, but she was a bit weird. I wondered if she liked me because she would act like a maniac around me. I sort of liked her too, but it was a really tiny crush. Nothing major. Besides, I got Laura now well at least I think I do. I don't know if we're back together. I hope we are though.

"What are you doing _here_!?" I exclaimed.

"I'm the editor, Silly!" She placed a hand on my arm and stroked it.

I shrugged her off. "Okay! This is not about reuniting or whatever. This is about you approving of that article!"

"What article?" She smiled sickly.

"You know what article we're talking you little b-" Rocky slapped a hand on Rydel's mouth before she finished that word.

"Look here Hayley," I spit out. "We demand you publish an article stating those are lies."

She laughed. "Don't deny it, Ross. I had one my reporters follow you guys. Its all true."

My blood ran cold. She has someone follow us!? Everything we tried to keep private was in the hands of a maniac editor and reporter.

"Who's the reporter!?" Laura screamed, slamming her hands on the desk.

"Why would I do that? That would ruin my plan..."

"What plan?"

"To make Ross my husband. And no one's leaving until he marries me."

As if on cue, the door closed and a "click" sound followed.

Rocky ran to the door and jiggled it. He looked back at us in fear.

"It's locked."

We looked back at Hayley. She smiled that sick and twisted smiled.

"Looks like your stuck here. Oh well."

And then she walked into the other room in her office.

_We're doomed_.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Psychopath heading their way! Haha. Thanks for reading/reviewing/following etc. can we get 25 reviews this time? That would be great. And one thing. Can you guys give more than just "Please update?" At least say what you liked/hated. I don't care just more than that. I don't wanna end this story because people can't say more than two words. :P**

**And thanks to Raurauslly for proofreading this for me! You were a big help! :D**

**And sorry for the late update, I had the chapter ready but I kept thinking I had to wait but I realized I didn't have to. :)**

**-BNYC**


	7. Finally Free (For Now)

**A/N: New Chapter! This one is just the start of more drama if you think its over... MUHAHAHAHA and I changed the summary a bit so it fits the story better. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**ENJOY!**

_We looked back at Hayley. She smiled that sick and twisted smiled. _

_"Looks like your stuck here. Oh well."_

_And then she walked into the other room in her office._

_We're doomed._

* * *

Ross' POV

After she left, we all just stood there in silence. Deciding we're gonna be in here for a while I took a look around large office. It was far beyond the normal offices but it seemed like someone could live in here. It had crisp white walls like the majority of the building, soft blue carpeting, a small kitchen in the corner of the room complete with everything there would be in a kitchen and to top it all off a living room with flat screen TV and three couches. It was a pretty nice place overall.

"What are we gonna do?" Rydel asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I don't kno-" Ratliff began but Rydel cut him off.

"What do you mean '_I don't know_!?' WE HAVE A CHILD AT HOME WHO'S GOING TO WONDER WHY HER PARENTS NEVER CAME BACK! IN FACT EVERYONE WILL WONDER WHERE THE F**K WE ARE!" At this point her face was an angry red and she was panting.

"Rydel honey, you need to sit down. The rest of us will figure how to get out of here ASAP. Okay?" Ratliff soothed.

She sniffed "Okay." Then they walked over to the couches and Ratliff continued to comfort her.

"Now wh-" Rocky began but then that she-devil Hayley came back into the room.

"Oh good! You haven't died yet. Perfect!" She beamed.

We all stared at her wide eyed. Died? We've only been here 20 minutes and she thought we died!?

"What makes you think we died?" Laura asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing!" She shrugged.

"Nothing!? _NOTHING_!? FIRST YOU LOCK US IN HERE, THEN YOU ASKED IF WE DIED!? WHAT-" Laura screamed but she cut herself off.

"But what?" Hayley asked walking closer to Laura.

"Umm... I-I-I... Um..." Laura stuttered.

"You think you'll get out of here? You think you'll leave before Ross married me? You think you can take him and leave me here alone? Well guess what? That's just not gonna happen." She grinned and then she turned to me.

"Oh Ross... Ever since that day, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were my ray of sunshine you were my everything. But when you dated..." She looked at Laura in disgust and Laura just glared at her "that ugly thing, I knew you had to break up because we all know." She leaned up and whispered "You belong with me." Her voice sent shivers through my veins as if someone threw ice down my back.

"Look here Hayley. First and foremost I don't 'belong to you'. I'm not some toy you can play around with. I'm not a god dang object! Second don't you dare insult Laura like that! She's not a thing and she's far from ugly! She's the beautifulest girl I have ever seen in my life! If anyone's ugly its you! And last never. And I mean never mess with her. And I'm willing to hurt you even if you're a girl." I panted after that. My face felt hot and the air around me was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Hayley stared appalled. Her mouth was open and her eyes widened. Then she huffed and walked away, but before she left, she turned around and said "You're still not leaving! You will be mine!" Then she turned the corner.

After that I looked around, everyone was watching TV or playing on their phones, oblivious to what had happened. Expect Laura. She was smiling with tears in her eyes. I smiled a little bit. Then she spoke up.

"Did you really mean that?" She asked in a quiet voice.

I wiped her tears "Of course I did. I could have said that a million times and still mean it." I smiled.

Then we started to lean in, my face inching closer and closer to hers. Then I almost touched her lips when...

"Guys! We found a way out of here!" We sprang apart and glared at Riker.

"Oh you were about to.. Okay... But anyways, we found a key inside a drawer! We can escape at last!" He gleamed.

"That's awesome!" I said exclaimed.

Finally we're free from that devil. That creepy, stalkerish devil.

Then Riker walked up to the door and jammed the key in. Twisting it a few times, the door unlocked. We grinned.

Then we looked around for her before we snuck out. After Riker locked the door her slid the key under the door. And then we went to the front lobby.

"You got out?" We turned our heads to the receptionist.

"Yeah." I said.

"Thats strange. No one's ever been able to escape. _Ever_." Our eyes widen. People have _died_ in there?!

"What do you mean?"

"When Miss Erin has someone come into her office, they never returned. And I'll get fired if I call the police. I can't risk losing a high paying job." She said with fear evident in her voice.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. Now you kids go before she finds out you're missing." She said pushing us out of the building.

"Thanks for your help." Riker said.

"No problem." She smiled and closed the door.

"So no one's ever returned. We got lucky." I said.

"Very lucky indeed." Laura agreed.

"C'mon we gotta get back before she comes outside." Riker said.

We nodded and head towards the car.

But even after we got home. I still wondered. _What if we never escaped? What would happen to us? _

I shook the thought out of my head as I unlocked my apartment door. Laura tagged along because she left her stuff but I let her stay the night. Thanks to my puppy eyes she agreed.

So while we watched TV I asked "Hey Laura?"

"Yeah?" She looked up.

"Are we back together?" I knew it was a lame thing to say but I had to.

"If you want us to be." She countered.

"Then yes." Then we sealed it with a kiss. I pulled away too soon and she pouted. I smirked and said,

"You know there's a ring on the table waiting to be worn by someone special." I grabbed the box that's been collecting dust for the past week and got on one knee.

"Laura, will you do the me a favor and... Will you marry me?"

She looked up putting a thinking face on.

"No." My face dropped.

"Just kidding you big idiot! Yes!" She jumped and hugged me.

Finally it went right I thought.

I pulled from the hug and slid the ring on her finger. Then we spent the night making out. And being happy for once.

Meanwhile No One's POV

Hayley walked back her office, she decided to left the gang alone because she needed some "Me Time". But when she did, she see everyone gone. Her eyes widen. They couldn't have possibly escaped! No one has ever escaped! Ever! She immediately ran to the front desk.

"Hey! Grace! Where did those dumba**es go!?" She was fuming with rage.

"I don't know. I was typing emails all day." Grace kept a straight face. Even thought she wanted to smirk, she had to keep the gang's cover hidden.

"Ugh! I can't deal with this! Close up the building and go home! I need to sleep." Hayley screeched and walked away.

Grace sat at the desk just smirking.

"For once. Her plan failed." She said to herself and went home.

**A/N: Yay! They're free and Raura is back together! But for how long? Will Hayley return? Find out next time! Peace!**

**-BNYC**


	8. Suprise!

**A/N: New Chapter! This one is just a filler chapter with with fluff and some other things if you know what I mean. ;) And I decided to add a bit of Hayley's POV for the first part of this chapter. **

**And someone asked me if I could put Riker and Vanessa together. If you look on chapter 3 or 4 is has a list of all the couples in this story. Hope that helps!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy! **

_Hayley walked back her office, she decided to left the gang alone because she needed some "Me Time". But when she did, she see everyone gone. Her eyes widen. They couldn't have possibly escaped! No one has ever escaped! Ever! She immediately ran to the front desk._

_"Hey! Grace! Where did those dumba**es go!?" She was fuming with rage._

_"I don't know. I was typing emails all day." Grace kept a straight face. Even thought she wanted to smirk, she had to keep the gang's cover hidden._

_"Ugh! I can't deal with this! Close up the building and go home! I need to sleep." Hayley screeched and walked away._

_Grace sat at the desk just smirking. _

_"For once. Her plan failed." She said to herself and went home._

Hayley's POV

I can't believe it! How on earth could they have escaped?! No one has ever escaped from me before! No one! Then I started to wonder, did they find the hidden key? Nah. They probably used that screaming girl's hair pins. What was here name? Rachel? Rana? Ryder? Rydel! That's it. They used that. Ugh. Now how am I supposed to have Ross as my husband? I know I have to do it before he gets married to that ugly thing named Laura.

"What does he see in her than me!? I'm prettier, taller, and smarter!" I say out loud.

Ugh! I start kicking everything my way then I kick something cold, hard and smooth. It flies on to the kitchen floor making a loud clanking sound. I walk over to it and pick it up. The key! They found the dang key! My grip on the key tighten with every thought of them using it and leaving me. My blood starts to boils with rage. How could they! I've done everything to make them feel good and they steal the key and leave!? No note? No nothing. What is wrong them?!

_Why does all of this happen to me_! I think.

The Next Day Ross' POV

The sun shines through the window and I groan flipping over to avoid the sudden change in lighting. As I flip over I land on something. Or someone because once I hit them they let out a loud groan and a yelp of pain. I carefully get off to see Laura holding her head in pain.

"Oh my god Laura I'm so sorry!" I quickly get off of her and start looking at her head. My eyes widen in fear.

"What?" She asked.

"There's a bruise forming your head! Oh man. I'm so-" I was cut off by her clearing her throat.

"Ross listen to me okay?" I nod.

"Its okay. My head hurts a little but its okay. A little bit of ice and I should be okay." She assured.

I nodded.

"Good. Now. Go make me breakfast." She commanded.

"No." I pout. I was really tried and lazy so, I didn't have the energy to really get up.

"Oh I see. I see." The she got up and left the room.

I was really confused then I heard the stove on. Ha! That will show her. I walk to the kitchen to find my fiancé making pancakes in very see through shirt. My face started to get hot instantly and some other things happened... Then she turned around and smirked.

"Good Morning Honey. Do you want some chocolate chip pancakes?" She folded of her arms over her chest and the other was holding an ice pack on her head.

"Um.. Yes ma'am..." I stuttered.

"Well. You're not getting anything." She stated.

My face dropped "What?!"

"You heard me. No pancakes for you." She said.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because you refused to make breakfast, you don't get any." She said while getting the pancakes out of the pan and on to a plate.

"Okay! I'm sorry I didn't make breakfast! I won't do it again! I promise!" I pleaded.

"Promise?" She questioned.

"Yes!" I practically screamed.

"Well... I guess you can hav-" before she finished the sentence I grabbed the plate of pancakes and began to scarf them down.

"-some." She finished, "Well at least save me some!"

I held up a small of piece pancake that was left and examined it. "This is what's left." I said.

"Never mind." She said and walked to the couch plopping down on to it.

"Oh! Rydel called last night saying we have to come over at noon." She exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"We have to go back to the magazine office."

"WHAT?! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO THAT SHE-DEVIL!" I exclaimed wide eyed. What the heck is wrong with Rydel? Doesn't she understand we can't go back?

"Me neither but do it for Grace."

"Who's Grace?"

"The lady at the desk."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do I have to go?" I whined.

"Yes. Now get dress before I make you." She threaten. I widen my eyes before yelling "Yes Ma'am" and running off to our room. I quickly throw on a green plaid shirt and an undershirt to go well. Under. Then I throw on my ripped black jeans and my black converse.

Running back I find Laura already dressed. Confused I tapped her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"How did you get dress before me?" I asked.

"My clothes are still in the guest room." She deadpanned.

"Oh. Well come on we gotta go see the others." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door with me.

I really hope we don't have to see Hayley after yesterday...

* * *

Rydel's POV

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Ratliff asked looking up from Rosie.

"I'm not so sure anymore... God I'm such am idiot." I say.

Ratliff mumbles something I couldn't understand.

"What?"

His eyes widen "Nothing!" He said and returned to bouncing Rosie on his leg. I rolled my eyes at him. And then I hear a knock on the door and then the knob twisting and then the door opens revealing Ross and Laura. But something was different. I looked at her hand to find a small slivery band on her finger.

"Laura! He did it?" I asked with anticipation.

"Ye-" I cut off her off with a squeal.

"Ahhh! Finally! We need to start planning!"

"I know! We need to call someone!"

Then it was a very loud and long squealing fest that we didn't notice everyone else come in and leave the room.

* * *

Ratliff's POV

"I think my ears burst" I said. Then everyone laughed. Even Rosie!

"What! Seriously Rose!" I said looking at the four year old.

"Yeah." She simply stated. I pouted.

"Well. Why did Rydel want to go to the magazine office?" Rocky asked.

"She said didn't know anymore." I shrugged.

"I hope there's a good reason for this. I don't to see... Her..." Ross shivered.

"Its gonna be okay Ross." Riker assured.

After that we sat in silence not knowing what to say.

Then a knock came from outside. I walked over to see Rydel and Laura still squealing. I rolled my eyes at that then came to the door.

Opening it my expression went from curious to horror.

"Hi Ellington!"

**A/N: Cliffy! Who do you think it is? Thanks for R&R **

**See y'all next time!**

**-BNYC**


	9. Picking your poison

**A/N: This chapter. Oh my god. I have no words for this chapter. Just saying, if you're gonna be triggered by self harming, please do not read this chapter. I can't risk hurting someone with this chapter. So just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Opening it my expression went from curious to horror. _

_"Hi Ellington!" _

* * *

Ratliff's POV

"Ell?"

I stared in shock. Why was she here? She has no reason to comeback to me at all. Sure, it was great at the time, ten years ago. But I've moved on and she would've too. I did regret breaking up for a few weeks and I did want to comeback to her but now... I can't. I have a wife and child. I can't just drop everything I have in life for one person. It's not right to do such a thing.

I ran my fingers through my hair and started to pace around the door. All these thoughts ran through my head until she spoke up.

"Are you ok?" I looked up and stared at her. Was she serious? Of course I wasn't! My ex-girlfriend who I haven't seen or talked to in over ten years is right in front of me. How did she even find my house?! Did she go online or something?

"Hey Ratliff who's at the do- Oh." Rydel ask as she walked to the front door. I turned to her to see her carrying Rosie on her hip. "Why are you here?" Rydel asked her.

"I liked to say hi to an old friend. Is there anything wrong with that?" Kelly countered.

"If that "old friend" is your ex-boyfriend, then yes!" Rydel spat.

"Why would you even care about him anyway?!" She spat back.

"He's my husband you dingo!" Rydel screamed.

That made her stop. Her eyes slowly traced every detail of us, trying to put the pieces together. She then snapped her attention to Rosie, who was now trying to hide her face from her. Finally putting the pieces together, she sighed in defeat. "Fine whatever." She mumbled and turned around shutting the door.

After she left, me and Rydel just looked at each other asking ourselves,

"_What just happened_?"

* * *

Ross' POV

As we waited for Ratliff to comeback, we sat in silence. Since we really didn't know what to do now. Hayley was still on hot on our heels, if we didn't start running, we would probably get killed. But what still lurks in my mind is, _will she find us and kill each and every one of us?_

Will we end up like all those poor souls who died in there like Grace had mention?

Or will I have to risk my entire future to marry her just to keep my friends and family alive?

I sighed, this would be the toughest decision I have ever made in my entire life. Tougher than anything I could imagine all because it's a matter of life or death. And when it comes to life or death, you outta choose life. It's like deciding do tell someone you never met your horror life story. When words are like knives, each word you say will stab you until you've given up. And the pain is worse when you say it again. Worse than when it actually happened.

And that's even worse.

But now I have to choose.

Life or Death?

_Pick your poison._

* * *

Laura's POV

Everything went silent. Not a sound was in the air, just silence. But this silence was too loud. I've never heard it this loud before, but now I have. And it was unbearable. Rydel just finished chewing out Ratliff's ex and the guys aren't saying anything. It's like something went off in their heads and now they've lost the ability to speak.

So I spoke up, "So... Now what are we gonna do?" Then I waited for an answer of some sort. Nothing. I kept waiting for something.

Nothing.

I gave up after a few minutes, but then I hear someone speak up.

"I-I don't what we're gonna do. This probably the hardest thing I've done in my life." I looked up to see everyone staring at Ross. His eyes were red and puffy, ready to let loose all the tears. He bit his lip before he continued, "Hayley's still on our tracks guys, and I-I know for a fact she won't stop until I've 'married her' or until all of us are... Dead." He finished and shifted his gaze towards the floor and his feet. We all stared at him in shock, but we understood.

Hayley was never gonna give up.

And there was three possible scenarios.

A. We force Ross to marry her to spare our lives.

B. Hayley kills all of us because Ross refused to marry her.

C. Well. There is no Plan C. And there never will be.

* * *

No One's POV

As the gang stay quiet, Ross got up and excused himself to the bathroom. As he got in, he pulled out a small container from his pocket. He never thought he was ever gonna need this again but boy, he needed it so badly. There so much pain and madness going on in his life he needed it. He carefully opened the small case to reveal something. It glinted from the bathroom light, tempting him to pick it up.

A razor.

He hadn't used it since the day Laura walked out on him. But before that he used it when his parents died in a car accident. But other than that, he only used the razor for intense pain. And this was intense. He played with it before he put it down.

He tried to stop himself from cutting his wrists, but then he remembers something.

The first time he ever told his family he was cutting himself, all they did was just laugh at his face. They never believed him because he was such a good actor. But he wasn't joking. He didn't laugh with them, he just looked at them with hurt written across on his face. So he walked away from them.

He pulled the many wristbands, rubber bands and bracelets off his arm and looked at the healed scars. They weren't as noticeable, but they were there. He didn't give it a second thought and slid the metal razor across his wrist. Blood oozed out of the cut but he didn't care. He never did. All it did was take away the pain and he was satisfied. After three more cuts he clean the blood up and covered the scars. He wasn't proud of cutting again but it sure did feel good.

And that was all he cared about. And then he walked back to the living room with no trace of him cutting on his face.

Little did he know there was a small pool of blood that was never cleaned up.

* * *

Later that evening...

No One's POV

Ratliff rubbed his eyes going into the bathroom to take a shower. As he grabbed his towel, he smelled something odd. He shook his head thinking it just him. So he got in the shower and washed his hair. Once he got out and brushed his teeth, smell was defiantly still there and this time, it defiantly wasn't him. He looked around to see a small pool of red besides the toilet. He crouched down to inspect the red liquid. He grabbed a paper towel a wiped it clean, looking at the towel, he noticed something wrong with the red stuff.

It was blood.

He was beyond confused. He inspected his body for cuts, but there were none. He then thought back to the last person to use the bathroom.

Ross.

Now, he's really confused. Ross would have called for help if he hurt himself. But this time, he didn't.

He thought "_Is Ross cutting himself? Eh, probably not. If he was, he would have told us_." He shook the thought out of his head and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: When I said I had no words for this chapter... I meant it. So Ross cuts now... Well he's been cutting but no one cared. :( **

**See you next time!**

**-BNYC**


	10. Flashbacks

**A/N: Today's update is because of the fabulous Calum Worthy and his amazing job on tonight's episode! And OMG DID YOU SEE THE PROMS AND PROMINES PROMO IM SCRWMAING IT SO GOOD AND AUSLLY AND OMG IM HABING A BREADOWN OMSHDBDNDBD ASDBJDKSLASDFFGHJJKLA FHFHDNKALANSNDNSMDNDMKLAJSNDNDHDHFJDJD **

**OK. Enough of that. **

** Oh! Trigger Warning: Mentions of self harming and actual self harming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

* * *

_It was blood._

_He was beyond confused. He inspected his body for cuts, but there were none. He then thought back to the last person to use the bathroom._

_Ross._

_Now, he's really confused. Ross would have called for help if he hurt himself. But this time, he didn't._

_He thought "Is Ross cutting himself? Eh, probably not. If he was, he would have told us." He shook the thought out of his head and went to bed._

* * *

No One's POV

Ratliff woke up at 2 AM with another nightmare. Ever since he had found Ross' own god dang blood on the bathroom floor, he just couldn't stop thinking about it. His own best friend/brother in law was self harming and told no one about it.

He tries to think of any signs that he was indeed self harming but Ross is a pretty good actor, he can get anything pass anyone.

But not Ratliff. No, he was going to get to the bottom of this. Even if it hurts. As he thinks of every possibility of Ross cutting, it strikes him. Hard.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey guys? I need to tell you something." Ross said nervously. This was rare, Ross never gets nervous but when he does, it's important. _

_The group continued to watch the game as Ross tried to grab their attention. Sighing, he grabs the remote and shuts off the TV. _

_Everyone groans and glares at Ross. _

_"What?" Rocky grumbled annoyed. _

_"I've been meaning to tell you guys this for a while but-" Ross started but Riker cut him off._

_"Get to the point already!" He exclaimed frustrated._

_"I'm... self harming." Ross let out. _

_The group stared at him for a moment then bursted out laughing. Hurt and disbelief was written across Ross' face. How could they laugh at him like it was a joke? This was serious. Not some f**king joke! _

_"Good... One... Ross!" Rydel cried out. _

_Ross felt tears in his eyes, his own family was laughing at him for cutting. _

_They didn't care. _

_Ross stormed out of the house and drove back to his apartment. He kicked off his shoes and ran to his bedroom. He slammed his face into the snow white pillow and dampen it with his river of tears. That was the worst thing he has ever experienced in his life. His own family didn't give a ship about him. He tells them the darkest detail about himself and they laugh like it's the world's funniest joke. That hurts. But he should have known._

_ Back in their hay day, the band was adored, but Ross was getting nothing but rude remarks and hurtful comments. His siblings got all they wanted and he just got what was left. Shiz. Every one of their fans babied his siblings and friends but they straight up told him he sucks. From the beginning no one cared. _

_That night he cut the deepest cut he has ever done just so it can relive the pain, but the pain will always still be there. _

_Always. _

_However, the only person who wasn't laughing back there was Ratliff. He didn't do anything. And that was his biggest mistake. Instead of being the supportive friend he should be and comfort him, he sat there with the others who were laughing their butts off. _

_And he'll always regret it._

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

Ratliff was now in tears, how could he be so stupid? He let his conscience get the best of him and let him stay put that day. He could have helped Ross but nope. He didn't, like the arrogant person he is.

"Ratliff? Sweetie are you ok?" Rydel, who was now up asked.

He shook his head, unable to speak any words.

She sighed "Oh sweetie, whatever it is, it'll be okay."

"No it won't. I-I-It's in the past. I c-can't fix the past." He finally chocked out.

"But you can shape the future. Now, what's got you down?" She whispered.

"Ross." He breathed.

"Ross? What happened?" She asked.

"Okay, so I went to take a shower and I smelled something weird. Naturally I thought it was me. But when I got out, the smell was still there. I walked over to the toilet to see a pool of blood seeping on to the floor. I had no cuts or bruises on me but then I remember the last person in there, which was Ross." He took a deep breath "I never thought Ross, our little brother, hurting himself like that. He's still little, and just finding out he hurts himself with a blade is.. Just... Oh my.." Ratliff said in a hushed voice.

Rydel herself was now in tears. How could she have not noticed, Ross, her own baby brother, was cutting his wrists for who knows how long.

"Then I remember he did tell us. But we laughed at him. Hurting him and breaking him even more" He spilled.

After that, everything went silent.

* * *

Ross walked to his bathroom as silently as he could. Laura was fast asleep and he didn't wanna cause a ruckus. Closing the door he grabbed his razor. He slid the cool metal blade across his wrist and watch the blood ooze out slowly from his wrist and down his arm. He felt tears sting his eyes but he ignored it.

This is what he wants. This is what he needs. He didn't need anything else but this. This was his escape from the world, making slits in his wrist to relive pain. That was pathetic.

But he didn't care.

After making a few more red slits he set the blade down and looked at what he had done. Small droplets of blood seeped out of of his arm in a slow matter. He watched for a few minutes and rinsed out all the blood and made sure there wasn't a speck of red on the tiles. He slipped on his thick and long wristbands on his arm and went back to bed.

As he did, he thought about all the cutting. Was it worth the pain? Was it worth losing drops of blood every day? Week? Month? Year?

_Hell yes_. He thought. But then he thought about something a bit different.

What if I cut too deep? Will anyone find me in time so I can live? Will it be too late? If it was too late, would there be enough time to retrieve me? His mind raced through all these thoughts trying to find the non existent answers to real questions. He shook out the thoughts and went back to sleep.

* * *

The Next Day

Laura woke up to find Ross face down on his pillow and his wristbands on his arm. Which she found strange since he always takes them off before he goes to bed. She shrugged and careful not to wake him up, she went to the bathroom, the first thing she noticed was a razor smeared with dried blood on the blade.

Why was Ross trying to shave in the middle of night? Laura thought.

Oh. she didn't know why there was a bloody blade, Ross thought as he peeked in to the door. And she never will.

Then he walked away and back to the bed.

* * *

Ellington and Rydel just stared at the ceiling. Ever since that talk they couldn't get any sleep since. They just couldn't get it out of their heads that Ross was self harming. And the signs they were given they ignored it. Even when he told them! They were idiots. They said "We're a family! We tell each other everything!"

They were pathetic.

The door opened to find Rosie holding her stuffed unicorn. She walked to her parents to find them crying their eyes out. Now, Rosie's a smart kid, but this was something she couldn't figure out. She bit her lip and left the room. Leaving her crying parents behind.

After she left, Ratliff collapsed into Rydel's arms and bawled. She ended up bawling his should as well. They couldn't fix him now. It was too late. They had their chance but they never took it.

How pathetic.

* * *

Back with Ross & Laura

"Ross?" Laura asked as she walked in the room.

Ross looked up from his phone and smiled, "Morning Laura."

"Care to explain this?" She asked, holding up the razor blade.

Ross' face dropped and his eyes widen. He quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed the blade. "It's nothing! I swear!" He chuckled nervously.

"If it's nothing, why is there blood on it? You don't have enough scruff on your face to shave!" She gritted through her teeth.

Ross stayed quiet. He knew he had been caught, and there nothing else to stop him from telling the truth. He chewed his bottom lip nervously as he waited for her to say something.

"Well?" She spat.

He sighed. He grabbed his wristbands and he hesitated. After a brief moment he slid them all off. The dried scars were turning pink as the remains of blood formed a thin layer of skin on top.

Laura's eyes widen and her face soften. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked in hushed voice.

"I tried, but you never payed attention. If I did, you laugh at it like a sick twisted joke." He whispered.

Laura felt tears clouding her vision but it was clear as day that Ross had tried to tell her but she was being selfish.

She broke down in his arms and started saying how she was a horrible friend and girlfriend.

"No you-"

"Yes I am! I didn't give a ship about you when you tried to tell me! I.. I... " She paused "I don't deserve you. You were being the best person to me and all I did was push you away. I mean, I ran from you the first time you tried to propose to me! I don't know how you kept me for six years! You don't deserve me. You should find someone else." She finishes.

And Ross couldn't get a word because Laura ran out the door. And he stood there _stunned_.

**A/N: Well. Things are going down hill. Lol. Do you think we can get 40 reviews? Cool? Cool. **

**Bye!**

**-BNYC**


	11. Dead or Alive?

**A/N: OMG 3,000 VIEWS!? IM SCREAMINB RIGHT NOW THANKS TO THE THOUSAND OF PEOPLE WHO BOTHERED TO CLICK ON THE SYORY YAY! I TOOK 7 HOURS TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE I GOT DISTRACTED EVERY HOUR. BUT OH WELL. :D**

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of self harm and murder...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

_"Yes I am! I didn't give a ship about you when you tried to tell me! I.. I... " She paused "I don't deserve you. You were being the best person to me and all I did was push you away. I mean, I ran from you the first time you tried to propose to me! I don't know how you kept me for six years! You don't deserve me. You should find someone else." She finishes._

_And Ross couldn't get a word because Laura ran out the door. And he stood there stunned._

* * *

Ross' POV

I stood there in shock. I couldn't move a bone in my body. It's like my brain shut down every nerve in my body and now I'm standing there looking at now closed door. Laura left me, again. I tell her about my cutting problem and she ran out on me. This is ten times worst than when I told my family and they laughed at me. No. It's like she took a million knifes and stabbed me in the heart.

"_You don't deserve me. You should find someone else_." Her words rang in my head making the pain worse and worse. Did she just say we should break up? I can't lose her! I can't!

Nobody in the world can ever take her place.

She's the kind I can't replace.

The song slowly crept into my mind as think of her. It was true. I can't live without her, she's my world. I can never replace her. If I can't be with her... Then what am I? Nothing. Just a walking slab of skin, meat and bones.

She's the reason I'm still living today. Without her, I would be six feet underground rotting away in some coffin in a cemetery. Without her, I wouldn't be happy. My world is already crumbling at my feet awaiting me to jump into the cracks and die.

Point is, without Laura...

I would be dead.

Then I hear a knock on the door, I stay there stiff as a pole as the knocking grew louder and louder. Then the door slowly opened to reveal the figure behind the door.

_Hayley_.

* * *

Rydel's POV

It's already noon and I never got out of bed. Ratliff left a while ago to take Rosie to daycare so I was alone. I still couldn't believe it. Ross, the happy-go-kid I've known since the day he was born, was hurting himself. Making little slits on his wrist whenever he felt like he needed it. Letting out the blood he needs to survive. I don't get it. He's my baby brother, I should be the caring older sister he needs. But I can't. The damage is done. It's written in stone. He's broken and we can't help him get back on his feet again.

I thought back to what Ratliff had said. Ross had told us before but we we were too stupid to realize it was real. He wasn't spitting out some lie. He was speaking out his feelings. We laughed our butts off and returned to watch that game. We never took thought of our actions, we just laughed and never noticed the hurt written across his face...

He's probably suffering right now, but he probably has Laura to guide him, she would be helping him be okay. But he needs family. Now don't get me wrong, Laura's family but, she hasn't known him for 26 years.

I got out of bed and decided I'm going to go to his apartment. It's time to fix what I can fix. So I got dress and left a note incase Ratliff came back. After that I headed out the door. I drove the surprisingly quiet streets to his apartment building. I walked to the building and checked in.

After impatiently waiting for the elevator to get to the floor, I now stood in front of his door. I slowly twisted the knob to find it unlocked. I opened to door to find the most horrendous sight I have ever seen.

Hayley was murdering Ross.

* * *

Rydel's POV

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I screamed angrily.

"Nothing." She put an innocent look on her caked on face. I twisted my face in disgust.

"Yeah yeah, sure. Why did you kill my little brother?!" I spat.

"He's not dead. He just passed out." She smiled.

"Why would you kill him?!" I screeched.

"He wouldn't marry me. If I can't have him than no one can!" She screamed.

"Who cares if you don't marry him!? If he wants to marry another girl that's fine! It's his f**cking happiness!" I yelled.

She goes to Ross' body and pulls out the knife from his chest. She snaps back to me, point the knife toward me.

"You think you can have a say in what my husband wants?!" She exclaimed.

"He's not your dang husband!" I countered.

Then all of a sudden siren is heard throughout the building. I smirk looking at Hayley.

"What was that?!" She screamed.

"Oh just the police. No big deal. Is there a problem?" I challenged.

"Why yes. There is a problem! " She raised the bloody knife but before she could stab me, the police arrived. The office walked up to Hayley and pulled her hands behind her back.

"Miss Erins, you're under arrest for attempted murder and murder." The officer said as he handcuffed her.

"Thanks so much officer." I said.

"No problem Mrs. Ratliff. The paramedics are coming shortly so make sure he doesn't bleed any further." He said.

He dragged Hayley's screaming and kicking body out the door. I then sighed in relief. Thank god I don't have to see that blonde banshee ever again.

I locked the door and turned around ran towards Ross. My eyes start to water and my heart shattered as I look at his limp and bloody body.

How could this have happened...

* * *

15 minutes Earlier

Ross' POV

"Hayley!? Wha- How? Why? WHEN?!" I spat. How the heck did she find my home!?

"My reporter gave me the address. Duh." She deadpanned.

"That doesn't give you the right to find me!" I yelled.

"Whatever. So anyways. Will you marry me Ross?" She widen her eyes to make her look cute. It made her look like a brat.

"No. I'm committed to Laura and I always will be." I stated.

"Oh." She said. I smiled, maybe she'll finally leave.

"I guess she won't be comeback here to find you alive. That's a shame." She said.

My eyes widen in fear. She was gonna kill me!?

"What do you mean "She won't come back to find me alive?" I asked panicked.

She ignored my question and reached into her bag and pulled out a metal object.

A knife.

She played with it for a minute before turning back to me.

"You know... Maybe you need a cut right about there..." She took her manicured finger and pointed it at my heart. Then everything after that was blur. All I remember was watching her slowly cut my arm and chest and hearing the door open and a gasp.

Then I fell to the floor.

And everything went black.

* * *

_Many hours later at the hospital_

No One's POV

Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland patiently waited outside of Ross' surgery room. They were worried that their brother is gone but they kept praying that's he's gonna survive. Oh nevermind this is Ross for crying out loud! He probably has a small chance to survive! Rydel and Ratliff told them the whole story and now they feel awful.

If Ross dies they'll never forgive themselves. The scars would remain until the end of time. Ugh. They couldn't bare the thought of losing Ross.

Ryland would have one less brother to look up to.

Rocky wouldn't have a brother to help him set up pranks.

Rydel wouldn't have girlish little brother to make fun of.

Ratliff wouldn't have a best friend.

And Riker... He would lose the brother he had the most connection with.

They kept wondering how they would cope with Ross' death. But they do know the only good things were he would be in a better place and he would see their parents again.

But even then it hurts to think of him dying. Let alone think of their parents. Riker bit his lip and chewed on it. He had to keep himself from breaking down. He's the oldest, he should be the strongest one. How is he gonna deal with this... There's so many things he needs to tell him... Then he remembered about R5...

How are they gonna continue R5 with their lead singer dead? Hollywood Records would drop them for sure.

Then his eyes widen. Ross never knew about the prank. He believes HR dropped them...

"Guys..." Riker whispered.

They all turned their heads to him as he continued to speak. "Ross is probably gonna die thinking HR dropped us. That's a lie we need to fix... But we probably can't..." He finished.

Then a doctor came out of the room and everyone stared at him with anticipation.

"Family of Ross Lynch?" They all nodded.

"We finished surgery and I'm here to tell you that Ross is..." The doctor started.

**A/N: Welp. We don't know if Ross is dead or alive. You guys can vote in the reviews and say if you want him alive or dead. Most votes that's Ross' fate. **

**And review if you love that Hayley's gone. :)**

**Byyyyeeee! **

**-BNYC**


	12. Reliefs & Realizations

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here's the chapter! You'll finally know if Ross is gone or not! Yay! :D And maybe a bit more... Hehe And wtf is wrong with me, I EDITED THIS CHAPTER SO MANY TIMES THAT IT'S THREE TIMES THE ORIGINAL LENGHT OMFG WHAT THE FREAKING FUDGE IS WRONG WITH ME!? LOL**

**So on with the chapter! Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Then a doctor came out of the room and everyone stared at him with anticipation. _

_"Family of Ross Lynch?" They all nodded._

_"We finished surgery and I'm here to tell you that Ross is..." The doctor started._

* * *

No One's POV

Everyone stared at the doctor awating for the answer they so desperately needed. This could change their lives for the better or in the worse case senerio, for the worst.

"Alive and recovering." He finally finished.

They all sighed in relief. The pain they have been inducing for the past 13 hours was finally gone. What wasn't gone was Ross. He's alive. He's not on his death bed. He's alive and he's going to be okay very soon. It couldn't get any better than this.

"Can we go see him?" Ryland asked sheepishly.

"You may. But be careful, he just got out an hour ago so don't stress him out okay?" He warned.

They all nodded and head towards the door. Riker took a deep breath and looked back at the others. They signaled him to open it, once he did... He wished he hadn't.

What he saw was not Ross Shor Lynch. This was some paper doll that's been wrapped one too many times around the top part of their body. His upper body was completely bandage and an IV Drip was connected to his arm. His face was banged up with a few bruises but he didn't look horrible. But it was enough to make them feel guilty. The silence filled the air except for the sound of the heart beat monitor.

_If only we listened... He wouldn't be in this mess... _Ratliff thought sadly. It was true. If only if they've listened to Ross that day... He wouldn't be on a hospital bed. He'd probably be on his comfy bed at home. Because this bed was as hard as a rock.

Rocky walked over to him and sat down in the chair besides his bed. He reached for his hand and grabbed it.

"C'mon dude... Wake up..." Rocky whispered gently shaking his hand.

This went on for the next two hours, Ross still didn't move a muscle. They were actually starting to think the doctor had lied to them. Making them believe their little brother was alive... But it had to be a joke. There was no way hell that doctor was telling the truth about Ross. But if that doctor really did lie to them... They know for sure they wouldn't handle it very well. They can't live with life if Ross was dead and he left the world with untold truths. Now that would be something they won't ever live down.

It just wasn't possible. But they kept on praying that he is alive and not dead.

They were not gonna take the chance of believing he's not on this planet anymore. He's still on earth. Just...

Not right at this moment...

* * *

Laura's POV

_In the middle of nowhere._

That's kind of where I am right. I have no clue where the heck I'm going but I kept walking and walking just going on and on until I felt like I needed to stop. But I kept going. I didn't know where I was or how I ended up here, but I'll still keep going.

I feel like I don't have a good life you know? I've been a britch to my boyfriend, ran away from him on our anniversary, and ran from him because he self harms. I'm the world's greatest girlfriend right? Yeah. I didn't think so...

I don't get why he wants me. I'm just a good for nothing loser that was nothing going right at this point. I'm not pretty, I'm not skinny enough, I'm not smart enough and I'm too oblivious to even know what's infront of me! He should marry Hayley. Not me, it's the only way he'll live. Oh... I hope he's not dead... .Now I'm alone with nothing with me. I'd probably walked too far to get back home. Then I looked up at a sign I saw about fifty feet away.

_Welcome To Bakersfield. **(1)**_

_Population: 100_

Was written in big blue letters on a neon yellow board. You can tell no one comes here because the sign looks like it hasn't been touch in years. Making it rusty and covered in layers of dust.

I've been walking for so long I didn't know where I ended up at. Now I'm in some small town in California. Go figure. Now I'll never make back home. Everyone will think I'm dead. Ross will be heartbroken, Ross... Oh I still hope he's okay. So anyways, I walked closer to the town and stopped. I looked around to see almost no one there, I saw small homes, a diner and a gas station. But there weren't any people...

"Hi!" A voice said.

I jumped and looked around to see anyone. But there weren't-

"I'm down here!" The voice said again, cutting me off.

I looked down to see a little boy. He couldn't be any older than 10. He had dirty blonde hair that was covered in mud, some muddy blue green overalls, and had pale muddy skin. He must have been playing in some mud hole or something.

"I'm Austin!" He stuck out his muddy little hand and waved sending muddy everywhere. I took a step back.

"Don't be scared! I'm a friendly guy! Now what's your name?" He grinned a toothless grin.

"Well. Nice to meet you Austin. I'm Laura." I said shaking his hand.

"Well Laura. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's a bit hard to understand..." I trailed off.

"I'm 13. I can handle it." He said. So he's older than I thought... Okay.

"Well.. You see... Umm... I ran away from my boyfriend after he confessed something a bit dark-" I started.

"DID HE KILLED SOMEONE!?" His eyes widen and his mouth gapped.

"No. He's... Been hurting himself.." I mumble the last part.

"And I made the horrible mistake of leaving him... What am I gonna do?" I whimpered.

"Oh.." He whispered. "And I don't know... But what I do know, is that you should go back to him. He's probably misrable. But I still wouldn't know because my girl-I mean friend Ally never ran from me..." Aww! He has a crush on her. Cute.

"Okay," I said amused, "But... Yeah... Sorry you had to know that," I whispered quietly. "And should I?"

"It's okay. Yeah. You should. It's for the best, now where do you need to go back to?" He asked.

"Los Angeles." I said.

"You live there?!" He shouted, I nodded. "Well you otta wait until mornin'. The bus will pick ya up at 8:30 AM tomorrow." With that, he left to go back to his home.

As I watched him I realized what I had done. I explained my story to someone I didn't know... Well. Some of my story... Maybe I should take his advice and go back to LA. Maybe I need to tell Ross... He needs to know everything... Well... Almost everything.

But what nobody knows is that...

I've been keeping some scars of my own.

But, now it's time to find some shelter until the bus comes tomorrow morning...

* * *

_Back At the Hospital_

Rocky's POV

We've been here for three hours and Ross hasn't moved a muscle. I look back at at everyone and seeing their faces made my heart break... I looked back at Ross' bandaged face and I bit on my lip.

_ What did he do to deserve this?  
_

He's a good guy who's just been having a rough time. I know I take some blame since I started that dumb lie about the label thing. If he dies, I'll never let it go. I held his hand a bit tighter hoping it could something but after another 5 minutes nothing happened.

But then something did happen.

"Laura?" A hoarse voice choked out.

We turned our heads to the owner of the voice to see that it was...

_Ross_.

"C'mon Ross... It's me. Rocky. Say something." I pleaded as a smile started to brew on my face.

"Rocky?" He let out and his eyes started to open slowly.

"Hey dude." I whispered.

"Hey." He let out a small grin.

"You're alive." I smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I am." He whispered. I smiled.

Our little brother was alive.

This was totally worth every second I had to wait for.

* * *

Rydel's POV

He's _alive_.

He's still on this earth.

I've never felt so happy or relived in my life. The pain and worry was washed away. And what's best is that his almost killer is in jail and away from all of us.

"Hey... Where's Laura?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know Ross. She never answered her phone." Rocky said.

"Oh..." Ross whispered. Then he turned his head to me.

"Rydel..." He whispered.

"Yeah bud?" I asked as I kneeled at his bedside.

"Thanks for saving me. Who knows what would have happened if you came a second later." He smiled.

"Yeah. Your welcome." I said. "I'm just so happy you're alive now."

"Actually..." He started.

"What?" Riker asked.

"I've been alive for the past four hours. Or in this case I never wanted to wake up." He said sheepishly.

We stared at him with wide eyes. He started to sink himself into the covers and mattress. We continued to stare at him.

"Hi." He said in a high voice.

Then the doctor came in and Ross sighed in relief. Oh he's so going down later... I thought.

"Ah... You're awake..." The doctor said with a hint of... Disappointment?

"Yeah. He is." Rocky spoke up with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. My head hurts and I can't feel my arm." Ross stated.

"I'll get the nurse to give you some pain relievers and you should be okay." Ross nodded and the doctor left the room.

"Hey Guys? Is it weird how the doctor seem a bit upset I was alive?" Ross asked confused.

"Yeah. It seemed weird. Shouldn't doctors be happy that they didn't lose a life?" Ratliff asked.

"Wait Ross. Was that your doctor when you rushed here?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know. I blacked out before I came here. I never knew who was my doctor. Until now that is. Why?" Ross asked.

"He seemed a bit familiar. Like I've seen him before. Or I know someone who likes him. If he comes in again maybe I'll know." Rocky said.

As if on cue, the doctor and the nurse came in with the medicine. They placed the tray on the table and left. Neither said a word, just walked in and walked out... Weird. We kind of just stared at them as they slowly walked out the door. Rocky picked up on the containers and read the label.

"Rocky, did you get a good look at the doctor?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I think who that might be." He said As he continued to stare at the label.

"Who?" I asked again.

"Guys. That guy might be Hayley's father."

"_WHAT_?!"

* * *

**A/N: Say what?! :O So yay! Ross is alive! I actually was gonna make him live anyways. I mean. C'mon. Ross maybe my least favorite member of R5 but I'm not cruel! And some of you were asking why Rydel didn't call Laura to tell her that Ross was in the hospital. Welp. There's a reason. Rydel was too busy thinking of Ross and the guys that she forgot. And Laura's not their sister in law yet! Meh. **

**And now you know where Laura is and how's she dealing with her own struggles. But what's her secret? What's she hiding? Will she find out what happened to Ross when she gets back? If she gets back? Find out next time! :D Maybe 55-60 reviews can be the goal? :)**

**(1) Bakersfield is a real city in California. But in this story it's small town not a big old city.**

**Bye! Cause dameeeeee this is long. Lol**

**-BNYC**


	13. Coming Back

**A/N: Oh. My. Freaking. God. This Chapter. The length. ITS UNBEARABLE. It's literally 3K+ words long. Took me like 12 hours but I did it! :D **

**Trigger Warning: Self Harm and mentions of suicide. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Rocky, did you get a good look at the doctor?" I asked._

_"Yeah. And I think who that might be." He said As he continued to stare at the label._

_"Who?" I asked again._

_"Guys. That guy might be Hayley's father."_

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

Rydel's POV

"How?!"

"When?!"

"Is this possible?!"

"What why?!"

"How?!"

We kept shouting question at him with bewildered looks on our faces. There's no way this man is that she-devil's father. He seems nice and she's just... Oh my god no.

"Alright!" He shouted, shutting us up. "The reason why I said he's possibly her dad is because of the label. It reads "Dr. Harold G. Erin" right on the label. This guy must be her dad." Rocky finished.

"But it doesn't add up. You can't just say someone is someone's parents based on last name! There's millions of people with the last name Erin!" Ross exclaimed.

Ross and Rocky continued to argue about Rocky's crazy logic. I got up and left the room, I told the others I'll go to the bathroom and left. As I walked around to find the bathroom I bump into something or someone. I look up to apologize to someone unexpected.

"Hey Rydel. Long time no see." They smiled.

I just stared at them wide eyed.

* * *

Laura's POV

It's been about two hours since I've landed in Bakersfield and met Austin. I told him about me and Ross and how I ended here. I feel so stupid for telling a stranger my story. But then again it felt so right. I finally got my bottled up feeling poured out. It felt amazing. But it still hurts. Words are like knives, each word you say will stab you until given up. And the pain is worse when you say it again and again than when it actually happened.

I didn't know what to do. I walked a bit further until I found a small shack. I slowly opened it to find it still in tack. The walls were a bit rusty and the there were some holes in the roof but it decent enough to live in until morning.

Then the sky lit up with lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder and then rain started to pour down. The ground beneath me started to become muddy and slippery.

I quickly ran inside the shack and slammed the door shut. I panted for a few minutes then a louder clap of thunder made me pant even more then before. I pressed my back against one of the rusty walls only to feel something round and pointy poke into my back.

I slowly turned around to find a light switch on the wall. Well that's convenient. I smile and flick it up. The lights flicker slowly and then it lights up the whole shack. In fact it looked a bit better in the light that it doesn't look like a shack.

Maybe an old tree house or something. It had a small air mattress and a pump. Yes! I have something to sleep on! I walked to the deflated mattress and pumped it up with the pump. But with my luck there was a hole and there was no tape or something to keep it filled.

At least the mattress is a bit soft. I thought as I laid down on the plastic mattress.

As I laid there, and thought. How are the others? Did they remember me and realize I was gone? What about Ross? Did he move on? Does he still like me? Will he be mad if I comeback? Will he be mad that I didn't take his story to well? What about me? My scars are still here and redder than ever. Then I thought back to the day it began...

* * *

-7 Years Ago-

_Back then I was still confused about whether I liked Ross or not. Back then, I kept thinking that he probably doesn't even like me. Maybe it's just an act for Austin & Ally. Maybe he pretend to be my friend just so I can feel good._

_He likes taller and blonder girls. I have fake highlights that are just fading away. The thoughts confused me until someone walked into my dressing room._

_Riker._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked._

_"I came to ask you the same thing." He chuckled and sat down. He looked at me right in the eyes, his irises filled with confusion and love? What? But then I made the mistake. The mistake of looking back. Because once I did, I couldn't stop. Then we started to lean in our faces with getting closer and closer then our lips touch._

_It was filled so much love and passion that it made me forget everything. Everything about the world. The room. Ross. But I never felt sparks but the love in the kiss was too strong to make me realize that. As we continued to lip-lock the door open, but we stay that way. Then a voice cleared their throat. We broke apart panting and look at the person at the door._

_My heart shattered at the sight._

_Standing right there was Ross. He had tears in his eyes with hurt and anger written across his face. Then it hit me. I just made out with his older brother right in front of him. He looked at both of us, scoffed and left the room. I shot up and ran after him._

_"Ross! Please wait I can explain!" I shouted but he just kept walking. He never turned around._

_Then I stopped. I watched him get in his car and drive away. My eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Shame and regret struck me hard. I took a deep breath and decided to head home. After 20 minutes I finally got home. I ran up to my room and laid on my bed and cried. I kept crying until it started to hurt._

_I couldn't believe myself. Even if we weren't together yet it still hurt to see his heart broken face. It was just too much to bear with. After a while I went to the bathroom to clean up my face._

_I looked at my face in the mirror to see all my make up smeared in all sorts of directions. Sighing I grabbed the towel from the cabinet then all of sudden a sharp sting pain went through my wrist. Pulling my hand out, a razor was sinking it self into my skin. I tugged it but every time I did, it hurt even more which caused me to hiss in pain. But then it started feel really..._

_Good._

_Like all the emotional pain went away. I tugged the razor again and this time it didn't hurt. Then I made a cut, and watch it slowly drizzle down my arm. Then I made another cut. One for breaking Ross' heart. Another for kissing Riker. Another for being stupid and the last one just for the heck of it. I looked down at my arm to see the bloody mess I have made. And truth be told..._

_And I was proud of it._

* * *

_Back To Reality _

Laura's POV

That was the day my life went spiraling down. Even when I started to date Ross... I still regret that day till the day I die. But even then I'll regret it. So at this point the rain went harder. It began pounding hard on the wood but it didn't bother me too much anymore. I pulled my sleeve and looked at the scars that faded a long time ago but they were defiantly there... Oh... I wish I had my razor with me.

It would help go back home. It will make me want to face Ross... I choked at the thought of his name. _He doesn't love you Laura. He never will._ My mind told me.

I sat up and looked for something sharp, I saw a nail on the wall and pick it out of the wall. Luckily the wall didn't collapse. I took the nail and scraped it against my wrist hard. The blood seeped through and I never felt so good in my life.

* * *

Ross' POV

After winning the argument with Rocky, things finally went down. Now we were all in a comfortable silence for a while until Riker spoke up.

"Ross... We got some things to tell you. I think you really got to listen." I nodded. What could this be about? Are they going to hurt me? Are they going to leave? So many things ran through my head as I waited for Riker to speak.

"The first thing is. We're extremely sorry that we laughed at you the day you said you were self harming. That completely disrespectful and way out of proportions. I know "Sorry" won't make anything better but it's the least we can say right now." Riker croaked.

"It's okay Riker. You guys were watching game and were annoyed. It's my fault for bad timing. If I chose a better time... That wouldn't have happened." I whispered.

"No. It's not your fault. We were selfish and should've at least considered your feelings. But we didn't." Rocky finished.

"I don't know what to say..." I started to cry.

"It's gonna be okay dude." Rocky patted my back.

"So what's the second thing?" I sniffled.

Riker looked at the group before they all nodded.

"Remember that whole thing about Hollywood Records?" I nodded.

"That was prank." He finished.

"Okay."

"I'm so- Wait what?" He stared at me.

"I said okay. The second I heard Rocky's voice I knew it was prank." I smiled.

"Oh... Well that was easy." Rocky said. We all laughed.

After the laughter died down we went to silence again. I looked around to see everyone on their phones. Man. I wish I had my phone right now. I looked over Rocky's shoulder to him trying to call someone.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked curiously.

"Trying to call some but they won't pick up their dame phone!" He shouted.

"Let me try." I said reaching for the mobile device. He hand it to me and I called the number.

_"Hey! This is Laura Marano and I can't come to the phone right now! I'll call you back when I get the chance!"_

Then the beep came right after. Laura's missing? Or did she just not take her phone with her?

"Hey Rocky. Have you seen Laura today!" I asked.

"Nope. Neither has anyone else. Laura's kind of been missing for a while." He shrugged.

"Yes I am! I didn't give a ship about you when you tried to tell me! I.. I... "She paused "I don't deserve you. You were being the best person to me and all I did was push you away. I mean, I ran from you the first time you tried to propose to me! I don't know how you kept me for six years! You don't deserve me. You should find someone else." She finishes.

Those words rang in my head. She ran away? But why? How? When? Where? My tears clouded my vision at the though of my future wife missing. Or possibly dead.

"What if she's dead...?" I croaked out.

"She's not dead man. Laura's strong." Riker said.

"I'm just worried guys. Wait. What if she's... She's... Cheating on me?" I whispered the last but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"She's not cheating on you. She's way too sweet to do such a cruel and heartless thing!" Ryland said.

"But hey it could have been worst." Ratliff said.

"Actually..." Rydel trailed off.

"What?" I said.

"Here. I found this on the floor after they carried you away. Thought maybe you wanna keep it." She handed me a sliver band with red and yellow gems. Wait that can't be...

"The r-r-ring... She took off the ring." I sobbed.

Why did this happen? What did I do wrong? How did this happen? So many questions ran through out my head as I kept crying.

"Ross..." Rydel whispered.

"No! Shut up! Nothing you said will ever make her love me again! She took off the ring because she never wanted me! I was destined to be grow old alone..." I cried.

Just the thought of seeing an old man alone was already bad enough. But being that old man was just way more terrifying. Laura never really did love me did she? Probably not. I don't get what I did. I do everything for her and doesn't seem to return it with a "thanks" as much anymore. It's pretty f*cking clear now that she doesn't love me. And I better she ran off with some guy and being happy with him.

Oh Laura. _Look what you did! What you did! What you're doing to me! You got me searching for the words like a silent movie!_

Those lyrics were true. They clear express our relationship right now. She's just driving me crazy but I still love her.

Even thought she doesn't give shizzle.

* * *

Laura's POV

I still love him.

But I know for a fact that he doesn't love me. He's probably happy he's not tied down to some girl anymore. He's free. And I'm stuck in this stupid old shack that can collapse at any given moment. He's probably mad at me for running from him. Taking off my ring and never looking back.

I never deserved that ring. Or Ross. They were important. But I don't deserve that kinda importance. Ross deserves someone better. Someone kinder. Someone trustworthy.

Someone who's not me.

I should being dying alone. I should be dying right now. I was never meant to live for long. I should just end it right here and right now. But I won't because people actually use this shack and they won't appreciate if they saw a dead body.

I don't what time it is but I know I have to be up before 8:30 AM. How am I going to manage that? There's no clock in here.

I sighed. I guess I'll just find out tomorrow.

The Next Day

I got up from my plastic mattress and stretched. After a yawn, I hear something outside. I walk up to the door and open it. It's the bus! It must be 8:30! I quickly grabbed my shoes and ran towards the bus. Luckily, the bus driver saw me and and waited. I slipped on my shoes and got on the bus. Taking the first seat I could find, I sat down. I looked outside the window. I saw Austin there. His face was red and he was looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked through the window.

"You're leaving so soon..." He said as his face shed more tears.

"I have to. I have family who misses me." I whispered.

"Will you come back?" His eyes shining in the light.

"I will. I cross my heart I will comeback Austin." I smiled.

"Really?" I nodded. "Thanks Laura. Good Luck!"

All I did was smile even thought there were tears running down my face. I know I will come to Bakersfield again someday. I know I will. The the bus starts moving and Austin starts waving. "See you soon Laura!"

"You too!" I yelled back.

We kept waving until I couldn't see Austin anymore. I'm really gonna miss that kid... He was such a good guy...

I looked at the window and sighed.

Goodbye Bakersfield

Hello LA.

* * *

4 Hours Later

"Your stop Ma'am." The driver said.

I shot up and thanked the drive. He smiled and drove off. I looked up to see where I was dropped at.

"A hospital? That's a bit strange. I didn't ask to go to a hospital." I said out loud as I went inside.

"Are you Laura Marano?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Yes." I said confused.

"Oh good. You need to go to this room." She handed me a room number

Room 229.

Ok. This is weird. I walk to the elevator and press the second floor. After a few seconds the doors open. I look at the signs that point to where 229 is.

Once I found the door. I slowly opened it.

And what I saw, shocked me.

The person right in front of me was Ross.

* * *

Ross' POV

We waited for Rydel to comeback so we figure out this whole "This Guy Is Hayley's Dad" thing. And it's been a while. Because it's been 20 minutes since she and the bathrooms aren't so far.

"I'm gonna look for her." Riker announced.

We all nodded and he left. So it was just me, Rocky, and Ryland. After a couple minutes, they both left to get some food. After that. It was just me and these machines.

To say it got boring would be an understatement. It was freaking quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the beeping and my breath.

I wish someone would come in here right now so I can have some type of company.

As if on cue, the door open. I sighed in relief until I was the person.

"Laura?!" I stared at her wide eyed.

"Ross?!" She stared back.

"What are you doing here?!" We said at the same time.

"What?!" We repeated.

"Oh then you go first." We said again.

"No. You." We said.

"This is ridiculous. You go first." I sighed.

"Okay... Why are you here?" She asked quietly.

"I was stabbed..." I trailed off.

Her eyes widen in shock "What? By who?"

"Hayley..." I muttered.

"What?" She whispered.

"Hayley." I said a bit louder.

"I know what you said. But why? Why she want to kill you?"

"I don't know. But the good thing is... She's in jail." I smile.

"Oh thank god." She said.

"Now. Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" I exclaim.

Tears welded in her eyes as she choked up her words "I ended up in Bakersfield... And Um..."

"Bakersfield?! That's over 100 miles from here!" You couldn't have walked that far!" I shouted.

I don't know how I ended up there but I did. And I met someone." She said.

"Who?" I questioned.

"This 13 year old named Austin." She said. Good. This Austin guy isn't our age.

"And he helped me get back home by telling me when the bus was coming." She finished.

"Oh okay. I'm just glad you're okay." I smiled.

"Okay." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you love me?" She choked out. She doesn't think I love her? That's crazy.

"Of course I love you Laura. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I said as I hold her hand. She started to sob a bit more.

"Sssh. It's gonna be okay baby." I whispered as I rubbed her knuckles.

"You don't deserve me..." She whispered.

"What?! Are you crazy?! If anything I don't deserve an amazing girl like you!" I said. "Stop putting yourself down Laura. You're amazing." I smile.

She sniffed. "Really?" I nodded.

"Cause nobody in the world, could ever take your place," I sang softly "You're the kind you can't replace."

I sat up and kissed her softly. After a minute I pulled away "I love you Laura." She grinned. "I Love You Too Ross." Then we kissed again.

* * *

**A/N Well that was one heck of a chapter. Well. Hope you liked it!**

**Bye! :)**

**-BNYC**


	14. She Felt Pity

**A/N: 4K WORDS I AM ON A ROLL. YUS. Hope you somewhat like this chapter. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of self harming and self harming. Read at your own risk.**

Many Weeks Later

Ross' POV

I'm finally getting released from this death trap called a hospital. The only way I survived this road of Life or Death was because Laura was by my side for the past 3 weeks.

Ever since we made up that day, we promised to never leave each other's sides. So the scars from the knife have healed but the cuts I made that day haven't healed. I don't know why, but they refuse to heal. It's like I cut in those spots so many times, that it will never heal anything ever again.

I sighed. I guess I really have to hide it from people. The media is willing to get the slightest detail and make it into some full blown lie.

'Is Ross Lynch Self Harming?! Omg! That Can't Be Good!'

That's something I never want to see on a magazine cover. My life get destroyed.

Everyone will make sure I get so miserable that they want me to kill myself...

To satisfy their disgusting needs for a good article.

I hope it doesn't go to that...

"Ross? It's time to leave. The doctor said so." Rocky said as poked his head in the crack of the door. I nodded.

I grabbed my jacket and headed towards the door, slowly following Rocky behind. Did I mention I'm in a wheelchair? Yeah. Apparently I couldn't stand up straight so now I'm in this dumb and slow chair.

But now it's time to go home. Home Sweet Home.

At last.

45 minutes Later

We rolled into the driveway and everyone had to help me out of the car because of that dame wheelchair. Then I had to be carried inside. You may think it's fun for your siblings to be your personal slaves but it's not.

They follow you everywhere so you don't fall over. It's not cool.

"Guys! Can you leave alone for like 15 minutes?" I shouted.

"Fine." They grumbled. I smirked. Once they left I rolled myself around the house. Maybe this wheelchair isn't so bad. It's kinda fun to move around without moving. Ha. I thought.

As I rolled pass the bathroom I heard someone inside. I rolled back and knocked.

"Hello?" I asked. No answer. I knocked a bit louder. Still no answer.

I twist the knob to find it open the whole time. Oh wow. I open the door all the way to find blood and razors on the floor. My eyes widen. What happened in here?! I look at the trail of razors and blood to find a skinny arm. Oh please tell me that's now who I think it is. I roll to the arm to see Laura curled into a ball crying with blood all over her body.

"Laura? You cut?" I asked softly. She nodded and started crying harder. I reached for her hand but she slapped my hand. Hard.

I pull back my hand and look at her in shock. She never slaps me. Let alone hurt me. Tears started to form in my eyes. Laura looked at me with no regret in her eyes. The tears cloud my vision even more as I gap at her.

She stared at me with cold hard eyes, "Get out." Her voice was icy cold. "Get out!" She screeched.

I look at her one last time before I turned around and left the bathroom. What has gotten into her? Why was she cutting? Why did she slap me? So many thoughts as I went into another room. Luckily no one was in there so I leaned forward and climbed onto the bed. I flipped over and sobbed into the pillow.

Who is this Laura? The Laura who would never hurt a soul or anything for that matter? Who is this bloody monster? Who took over her innocent body and personality? But the real question is...

What happened to Laura?

Those question will never be answered. Because the girl I love was taken over by a monster. And that monster won't come out of her body anytime soon.

Rydel's POV

It's been three weeks. Three long weeks. After I met him... Ugh. I thought after I saw him at that once place I thought he'll never be in my life again. But I ran into him at the strangest place. A hospital.

I could have fainted and still be in the same building. Unfortantley. I didn't.

I just want him to disappear. Like a magician making something go poof. But sadly that can't happen. Making people disappear is fictional.

Unless there some spell book or something. If there was, where do I order it?

Him. He just makes me crazy like he did all those years ago at that place. He made me feel so good in so many ways. But I'm a married woman. I should never ever have feelings for another man. Ellington Lee Ratliff will be the love of my life. Not him. Him who shall not be named.

But I guess I have to name him for this make any real sense right? Yeah, I thought so.

His name is...

Titus Makin' Jr.

Ross' POV

It's been four hours since I've seen Laura. And truth be told. I'm scared to go near her. She had this cold evil look in her eyes, this icy cold voice dripping with venom when she spoke to me. I wonder if she started to hate me. But I didn't do anything wrong. Right? Okay, I never gave her the ring back. Happy?

Which means...

We're not together...

And...

She truly hates me.

But let's backtrack a bit. Why did she never tell me she was cutting too? I have the same problem. We should be able to talk about them. Then we could get through recovery together. Because recovery is one heck of a road.

Not many people have gotten to the end of the road. Those who did still suffer. Because they had to get all this way to the end but they suffer since they went through pain.

I don't get it. She really wants to be honest, why did she lie? How long has she been keeping this? I'll never know. Because she just won't talk to me. Avoiding me like the plague.

I sighed. I flipped myself over so I wasn't face the pillow anymore but the plain white ceiling. The ceiling seemed so innocent. But it's probably seen inmate things on this bed. Poor ceiling. It can't help it. It can't wear glasses or leave. It has to stay where it is.

But that ceiling probably has a better life than me anyways. Even if it stays in one place 24/7. While I encounter life. Life's a pain in the butt.

And it always will be.

Then I hear music from down the hall. Then I hear a girl playing, weird. I climbed back into the wheelchair and rolled myself to the source of the sound.

Laura's POV

I kept running the blade down my arms, I needed to see blood everywhere. It was such a gory sight. I love it. It was like art. You never know what you're gonna get. But once you do. Wow! You made a masterpiece.

Snap out of it Laura!

Never! I need this!

No. You don't. You're dying. You're making yourself die!

So what? I don't give a shit.

You should missy. And don't use that language!

Whatever.

Why are you doing this to yourself? Your life was going great! Now this... Oh dear.

Because no one loves me. Why should I even try?

People do love you! They do show it the littlest ways but they do show love. For example. Ross. We both know he loves you more than anything else in the world. He would do anything for you. You just won't let him love you. Now matter what he says, you refuse to believe the sweet gestures he does for you and only you. If he didn't love you, he would never considered marrying you.

I stay quiet. My conscience was right. I never let him love me. I hurt him. Oh my god! That scene earlier! I hurt him. Not only emotionally. But physically too.

I gave him the cold stares and the iciest voice. The hurt in his eyes show I truly hurt him. The slap was hard. It left a bright red mark on his hand.

See Laura? You need to realize what you have done. He tried to help but you pushed him away. Just like the time you ran away from him just over months ago. Do you understand?

Yes. I understand.

Good.

But Ross and I shouldn't be together. I ruin everything. He deserves a better woman.

Why would you say that?

Because all I felt for him was nothing.

What?

I'm just a disaster. I felt nothing for him. He gave as me much as he can. But I never meant "I love you"

He tries to care for me but I'm just an idiot. An Idiot who cares about nothing. Or anything. Or anyone. I sigh and get up from the bathroom floor. I wipe off all the blood and leave the room. I got walked to the piano room. I start playing a familiar tune.

_Every morning after_

_I'm the same disaster_

_Every time is Groundhog Day_

_Tell me, have you moved on?_

_Am I just a sad song_

_Playing every night and day?_

_Say, "can you read between the lines I'm singing?"_

_Threw away the only chance I had with you_

_Maybe you're always gonna be the one I'm missing_

_All I got left are the words that you said_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_I want you to_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_Got me on a bender_

_I'm the great pretender_

_Putting on a masquerade_

_But when the party's over_

_Alone and getting sober_

_Yeah, you got me wide awake_

_Say, "can you read between the lines I'm singing?"_

_Threw away the only chance I had with you_

_Maybe you're always gonna be the one I'm missing_

_All I got left are the words that you said_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_I want you to_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_She said_

_Don't walk away_

_Leave what we could be behind_

_Don't leave me standing here_

_Don't say "not the time"_

_So_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_Oh, oh_

_Can we go back, do it over?_

_Can we go back to the start?_

_Say, "can you read between the lines I'm singing?"_

_(Read between the lines I'm singing)_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_I want you to_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_She said_

_Don't walk away_

_Leave what we could be behind_

_Don't leave me standing here_

_Don't say "not the time"_

_So_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_Every morning after_

_I'm the same disaster_

_Every time is Groundhog Day_

I finish the song with tears streaking down my face. That song, even 9 years later still took me to heart. I'm just some disaster that messes up every day. I'm just an awful human being that's gonna die early or grow old alone.

"You're not a disaster Laura. And you're not an awful person and your future will turn brighter than that. You're an amazing, sweet girl. You just need to believe." I turn to the voice to see Ross at the frame of the door. He was a bit red and he was looking right at me.

"I'm not sure Ross. I mean. Did you see how I was like earlier?! I looked like a serial killer!" I exclaim.

"I don't care what you did or what you looked like." He said. "I care about you and only you." He rests his hand on my cheek as he continued.

"You make my world go around. Wait. You are my world. If you weren't spinning, I wouldn't be spinning. You make me feel like I have to be on this planet. If it weren't for you, instead of talking to me face to face, you would talking to a grave that had my name on it."

He pauses and take a deep breath the continues.

I wouldn't living right now Laura. I would be six feet deep underground. Rotting away in a coffin. People planting flowers on the dirt on top. They would be saying how much they missed me. How much they love me, how much they want me alive again. Do you understand how much of a difference you make to me?" He finished.

I took a second to take it all in. He would be dead without me? I make that much of an impact on his life? I guess I really did underestimated him and his love for me. He cares so much.

It's unbelievable.

I slowly look back at his eyes and nodded. He didn't say anything else. He just leaned in closer and closer then his lips connected with mine.

There was so much in that kiss. Hurt, Sadness, Need, Love, Passion. Everything we needed to convey in that one kiss. It took one kiss to say it all.

I slowly start to snake my hands around his cheeks and pull him closer deepening the kiss. He slid out his tongue and licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly accpected it. As we continue, a knock on the door stops us.

Groaning, we pulled away. We stared into each other's eye for a moment panting heavily. The knock got louder. We groaned again. The person behind the door groaned as well mocking us.

Ross got up with his arm still around me, he opened the door.

There stood Riker with a bloody rag and a unamused look on his face.

"Care to explain?"

My eyes widen at the rag and then at Riker.

There was just no explanation for this. There just wasn't.

Riker looked at us awaiting the answer for the bloody rag. I know that wasn't the rag I used to clean up the blood. I looked up at Ross, seeing if he had an idea. He shook his head. I took the rag and looked at it.

This was defiantly not mine. This wasn't even real blood! This is red food coloring made to look like blood. Then I saw a significant detail. It was a message. I held it to the light to see the words "I WILL FIND YOU" written in white ink. My eyes widen.

"Guys." I whispered.

"What?" Ross asked.

"The rag has a message. Hold it to the light." I said. They held it up and their faces changed from curious to freaked out.

"Who is it?" Riker asked.

"I don't know." I whispered. "I really don't know."

"We have to tell the others." Ross said.

Me and Riker looked at each other for a second. We both asked ourselves "Should we?" A moment passed and we agreed. Someone could be after us. Our lives could be in danger. We ran to the living room just to see Rocky and Rydel.

"Guys! You need to look at this" Ross said as he handed over the blood like rag.

Studying said rag, Rocky and Rydel laughed. We stared at them bewildered. How could they find this funny?

"I remember this thing! Best. Prank. Ever." Rocky said between laughs.

"Agree." Rydel choked out.

"What's so funny?!" I screeched.

"This was from a Halloween prank from last year. Rosie helped us prank Ratliff and he probably was scarred for life. This little rag took the cake." Rocky explained.

We sighed in relief. It was part of a prank.

"Wait! That was week where Ratliff wore like fifty coats and pants?" Ross asked.

"Yup!" Rydel laughed.

"That was the funniest week ever." Ross cried.

We continued to laugh until someone opened the door. We stopped to see Ratliff there. Then we started laughing again. He stared at us confused.

"Hey what's going-AHHHHH!" He screamed as the rag came to his sight. He ran out of the house and we heard the car drive away. We laughed even more. Then we stopped laughing because our sides started to hurt. We calm down and returned to giggles.

"That was his reaction?" I asked after calming down.

"Yeah! We literally just held the rag to his face and he started screaming. Such beauty." Rydel faked wiped a tear from her eyes. "Such amazing." We stifled a giggle again.

After a bit of silence, Ross spoke up. "Hey Laura? Can we talk?" I thought for a moment. He looked a bit desperate. I nodded.

What could he want?

-  
Ross' POV

"Hey Laura? Can we talk?" I whispered. I really need to talk to her. Our relationship has been taking hits for the past few months and I need to fix it because with the drama in our lives we never really fixed it despite everything we've done. I watched her think for a second before nodding. She got up and I rolled behind her back to the piano room.

"So what is it?" She asked as she sat down.

"Where does our relationship stand? We've been so on and off that I lost track." I croaked.

I felt like our lives are so out of whack I don't know what's even happening.

She looked down at her lap and wondered. After a few minutes of he playing with the polish on her nails she whispered "I don't know. It's hard to figure this out really." A tear quietly rolled down her cheek.

I held her hand and said, "If you don't want to be together, it's okay. I understand. Just say it and it will all be okay." I rubbed my thumb across her knuckles, awaiting her answer. She shook her head. She said no. She doesn't us. Which means we're done. It took me sometime to realize that she wants us to break up.

I sighed.

After a few minutes I said, "It's okay, I understand ithat you don't wanna be together anyway. I respect that." With that I let got of her hand and left the room.

She didn't come after me. I guess she really doesn't want to be with me. She probably never loved me. If she did, she would say yes. But not this time, this is real life not a fairytale. Not all your dreams come true. There's bound to be some screw ups. Like this relationship. It's just some messed story.

This just proves we never meant to be. We were just a disaster. I sighed and went back to the room I was in earlier. But it's okay. It's choice if she doesn't wants to be with me. It feels like we're 18 again. Only we got together. Not this.

I guess that's the end of Ross and Laura.

I put my head in my hands and sobbed. I'm going to grow old alone. But it's for the best, we need to move on. Our love life was never really stable for more than a week.

But I know she'll find a man who will give her what she wants and needs.. Someone who will treat her right better than me. Someone who's willing to give time in their day for her. Because there were days when I didn't care for her. Didn't love her enough. Someone who's nicer and kinder then me.

And I'll find a woman who I will treat right. Give her a better life than I did with Laura. I feel like I did a horrible job making her happy. But I'll learn from that. The next woman I'll be with will have a better time with me. Laura never got what she needed from me.

And she never will.

But as long as she's happy, I'm happy.

Even if we're not with each other.

After a while, I hear the door open. I look up to see Riker.

"Hey Ross. Do you want anything?" I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Don't lie to me. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Riker said.

"Laura decided we shouldn't be together anymore." I whispered.

He bit his lip trying to say something.

"It's gonna be okay dude." He then said patting my back.

"No it won't. Riker. No it won't. Because I know that we never had a good relationship. I never gave her what she wanted. It hurts to think that I'm the one who caused the pain. I don't get why we were together if we were gonna end like this. I should seen it coming from day one." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked?

"The day I saw you... Kissing her... It broke me." I sobbed.

"I hate that day." He grumbled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she played me as the one who kissed her. Even though she kissed me. And the fact I broke your heart. But mainly Laura did. She played both of us." He said.

My eyes widen. She was the one who made that horrible day happen?!

"My whole life is a lie." I said. "This whole time I thought she really liked me but all she felt for me was pity. She felt bad me. All those times she said "I love you" was out of pity. And I was too naïve to realize it." Tears ran down my face faster.

He stayed quiet. "I'm so sorry Ross." He finally said.

"It's okay." I choked. Then he left the room.

And then the door shut. Leaving me alone.

-  
No One's POV

Laura stay at the piano and decide it was for the best. Then she heard voices. She got up the from the piano room and followed the voices, they were getting louder with each step. Then she stop in front of Ross' room. She gently pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"The day I saw you... Kissing her... It broke me." Ross sobbed.

"I hate that day." Riker grumbled.

"Why?" Ross asked.

"Because she played me as the one who kissed her. Even though she kissed me. And the fact I broke your heart. But mainly Laura did. She  
played both of us." Riker said.

Tears stung her eyes. It was all true.

"My whole life is a lie." Ross said. "This whole time I thought she really liked me but all she felt for me was pity. She felt bad me. All those times she said "I love you" was out of pity. And I was too naïve to realize it." Tears ran down her face even faster.

He stayed quiet. "I'm so sorry Ross." He finally said.

"It's okay." He choked. Before the door opened, she ran away from the door.

She went to the piano and sobbed.

It was all true.

It was all freaking true.

She never loved him.

She never even liked him.

Why did she put herself through those six years? Oh yeah. Because of pity. She's probably the worst human ever.

_Why am I even alive? _She thought. _I'm a devil just waiting to attack._

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. PLEASE. DON'T. I SWEAR THEY WILL GET TOGETHER AT SOME POINT. JUST BEAR WITH ME PLEASE. **

**Later.**

**-BNYC**


	15. Two Months Later

**A/N: This is a filler chapter of what has happened to everyone. Barley a 1,000 words long and in da third person. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Trigger Warning: A small mention of self harming and suicide. But other than that. It's pretty clean.**

**Two months Later. **

Everything has been calm for a while. The Lynches have been doing their daily routine and everything and everyone's doing okay. The guys aka Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Ryland have been treating their ladies and families well. So everything's okay on their part. And now it's December and they're all getting ready for the trip to Littleton and to have an awesome time. Well. Almost everyone.

Ross... On the other hand hasn't had the best two months. Ever since he learned that his lady of six years was some backstabbing pity feeling jerk, he hasn't taken it so well.

For one thing, he hasn't seen her since that day, which in his opinion is cool. I guess... And second thing is, the girls he's been trying to date have heard his story and they don't want to be like Laura.

Meaning, they felt so bad for him that they can't date him just for pity. He understood. They all told him to find someone who has never heard of his story before. Then they won't feel the pity.

The third thing is when Laura's birthday came just a few days ago, he locked himself from society and cried. Because he keeps remembering her fake smile every time he gave her a gift. And he knows that his birthday is one month from hers. Which makes him cry more. So for this year, he's gonna ignore his birthday, just so Laura isn't in his head.

Lastly, he tried to commit suicide. Twice actually. He was so done with everything that, he felt the need to die. His future was dust. Other than the images of him as an old man sitting alone in a old folks home with no one to play bingo with.

The first time he tried, well it obviously didn't go too well. let's just say, Ratliff chose the perfect time to enter the bathroom. He took away all of Ross' blades and threw them in the trash.

The second time, he was this close to succeeding. The pills he had were just about to take over but, he woke up in the hospital. And now if he ever tries to commit again, well. He's taking a one way stop to never ending therapy.

So that's what Ross has been up to.

Now. He has to get packing, they leave in a week and he didn't start packing. Because you know. Procrastination.

* * *

Now to Laura. How was she coping with the drama-rama? Surprisingly. Very well I suppose. Ever since she broke up with Ross, it seems like the weight has been lift from her shoulders. She was free. To most people, they found it a bit harsh that she broke up with someone who so kind-hearted. And was happy about it. Guys just wouldn't date her. They said and I quote:

"_You're the coldest person on earth. No man or anyone for that matter should realize their loved one is a b-word. Hope you die alone and the person you hurt lives for an entirety._" And they look at her dead in the eyes and gave her the finger. Then walked away.

Sure that was harsh too, but it was the truth. She did hurt a good person but she didn't care. She was free. That matter. Sadly. It was pretty darn stupid to break someone's heart and be proud of it. But to Laura, Best Decision Ever.

Jerk.

And like Ross, she hadn't seen him since that day. Because after that, she moved out of his apartment when he wasn't home and left. She moved to another part in LA away from her loved ones. Now she's a part time assistant at a movie theater, living in a big apartment, and having the time of her life.

And if you're wondering, did she ever spare his feelings? Did she think about what he might be feeling? Did she at least try to call him? Nope, Nope and Nope. She didn't spare his feelings like nobody's business.

That was pretty rude.

And if you're still wondering, yes, she did dropped those six years faster than Beyonce's new album. Everything they did together, everything he did for her, everything she did for him was gone. Laura did not shed a single tear.

She believed that Ross was a thing of her past and he shouldn't be involved with her life ever again.

That was even more harsh.

When her birthday rolled around, she went to a club and got down hard. And I mean hard. She didn't think of the sweet little gifts Ross would get for her, she didn't think of him planning a crazy surprise party that involved cake and games that resembled a ten year old's birthday party. All she did was think of the fun she's having without him.

But the saddest part of all was, when she did think of Ross,

She thought of looking at a grave with his name on it. With no regrets at all.

* * *

Back to Ross. He didn't really start packing honestly. His suitcase was opened but he didn't anything in it. He was just laying on his king sized bed staring at the ceiling. He made the mistake of opening his phone to find a screen shot of him and... Her.

The memories flood to his head and now the tears are going to his ears. Hey that rhythm! So anyways, he was just upset again. He barely moved on and she's probably hooking up with some guy she just met. He didn't get angry at the thought, he got more upset.

He wishes that he could restart his life. Go back to the day when he was 15. When he first met Laura. And not get into this mess. Only the mess happened three years later. But he still doesn't get it. What happened to the sweet little girl Laura always was? She used to be all adorkable and cute, care about like. Everyone, but now, she throws away her past.

Everything about Austin & Ally,

Everything about her friends,

Everything about her family,

Everything about him.

He was her past. But she was his future.

He wishes this was all nightmare. He would wake up screaming and hyperventilating like crazy then realize he's 18 again. He would be in his dressing room and his friends and family would stare at him wondering why he was screaming bloody murder. Then they would all laugh at him for being an idiot and then they would all go shoot an episode of Austin & Ally for a live audience.

But nope, this is reality.

And there's no going back.

**So. There's that. As you can see. Laura is a bxtch. Ross wishes it was a dream. Who knows. Maybe one of them is probably... -bleep-.**

**Later!**

**-BNYC**


	16. Family Vacation Time!

**A/N: Heyo Guys! :) How y'all today? Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was dragged to places I do not like. But I finally finished! Like three hours ago. lmao. So this chapter is not a filler. It's what brings the story into the end. Because I've decided the story is gonna be about 22 chapters + epilogue. So 23 chapters yay! **

**I'll finish the rest later. Blah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Blah. **

Ross' POV

Well. Today's the day. We're going to our hometown of Littleton, Colorado to go on vacation! I'm so pumped! The mountains will be covered in ten feet of snow so skiing and snowboarding is gonna be a breeze! And Hockey. Mm! Love me some hockey! And we haven't there in like what? Two years? So this trip is gonna rock!

"Yo! Ross! Get your butt down here before we leave without you!" I hear Rocky yell from the bottom of the stairs.

I roll my eyes and yell, "Coming!"

I grab my suitcase and walk out the room. I set everything down and shut the door and proceeded to go down the stairs. I get to the bottom of the stairs to find everyone glaring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"What took you so long?!" Maia yelled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find my coat." I stuck my tongue at her. She stuck hers back. Then Riker stands up pushes us away from each other.

"Okay guys, girls, and children," He eyes Rosie, Maia and I. We glare at him. "We have three and a half hours before boarding starts. Everyone have their tickets?" We all take out our tickets and hold them up. "Good. Now let's go!" He finishes and everyone races to the mini van. Thankfully Alexa's mom was nice enough to drive there. Well. She insisted on driving us there. There was no point in arguing.

Ahh. I can't wait until we get to Colorado! 4 long weeks away from the LA heat and beaches to the Colorado Cold and Ski Resorts. Don't get me wrong, I love LA, but Littleton will always be my home. And I guess I've been thinking for a while because I hear the doors open up. I look outside the window to see we're at the airport already. That was quick.

We start un-loading the van with our belongings and head to the terminal we're taking.

After three long hours of waiting, they finally announce boarding,

"Flight 352 to Denver, Colorado is now boarding. I repeat, Flight 352 to Denver, Colorado is now boarding." The lady at the PA says.

"Alright! Let's go guys!" I say as I run towards the gate. They all roll their eyes at me. Hey. Can't a guy be excited? I kept running until I was stopped by the security guard.

"Hey hold it son. We have to check your bags and person before you run around." He says in a strong deep voice. I nod slowly and place my bags on the conveyer belt.

"Take off your jacket." He said. I shrug off my jacket and he check all the pockets and handed it back. My eyes widen when he took out the gloves. Oh no no no no no no no no.

* * *

To spare the details, it was the most disturbing thing I have experienced in my life. Even when I got on the plane, I was still shaking.

"Dude. Stop shaking so much." Rocky said as plopped down next to me.

"His hands... Were touching me... In all sorts of places." I whispered.

"We all went through that you know?" He said.

"I-I d-don't care, he still t-t-touched me. I miss driving in the car and stopping at Chick-Fil-A and getting the chocolate milkshakes." I whimpered. He patted my back sympathetically. "Me too Ross. Me too."

After about another half hour, the plane took off. It was only a one hour flight so we didn't get a meal.

Once we landed, got through that horrible security, and the wait to get our luggage we went to the waiting room. Then we heard a voice.

"Ross? Riker? Rocky? Rydel?" We snapped our heads to the direction of the voice.

"Papa!" We screamed and run towards him. He chuckles and hugs us all.

"How's my favorite grandkids?" He smiled.

"Hey! What about me?" Ryland said as he came to Papa.

"Yeah, and you too." He jokes, Ryland pouts. "Oh come here you big poop head." He chuckles and hugs him.

"Where's Mamoo?" I ask.

"She's at home. She wanted to make a little something something if you know what I mean." He winks. We all laugh.

"C'mon. Get your bags and follow me." He says heading toward the exit. We all grab our belongings and our families and follow Papa. We get out and find his van. We all stop.

"What?" He asks turning around.

"How are we gonna fit in there?" Rydel asks.

"I have another van right here." He walks to the other space to see another van.

"How did it get here?" I ask.

"Mamoo and I both came here in the separate vans and then we left one van here and I drove her home then, came back here." He explains.

"Ooohhh." We all realize.

"Okay. Figure out who's gonna be in which van and get moving!" He shouts. We all take a step back and nod.

So after about 15 minutes of arguing and how this person doesn't to be in that van or with that person. We finally decided.

Ratliff, Rydel, and Rosie are with me, papa and Ryland and Savannah. The other van has Riker, Maia, Rocky and Alexa. See? That wasn't so hard... Okay it was harder than it looks.

We all got in the vans and headed to Littleton.

* * *

"R5! Oh it's so good to see you all!" Mamoo squeals. She runs over to us and gives us all tight and rather uncomfortable hug.

"Hey..." We crack out.

"Oh! Sorry! Just a bit excited. Ha..." She says.

"It's fine. It's good to see you too." Riker smiles.

"When do we get to go Keystone and play hockey?!" Ryland yells from a far. We all shake our heads. This boy...

"Later! Y'all haven't put your bags inside yet!" Papa yells back. Then we hear Ryland groan. We all snicker.

After that, we all take our stuff and head inside. I walk into my room and stop. The walls were covered in photos. I haven't been here in so long I forgot about them. I walk to one wall and wish I hadn't.

It was covered in Austin & Ally and R5 pictures. And there were a few pictures of me and you guessed it. Laura. I sigh. I need to move on. She never loved me and never will. And she already moved on and out because one day I found all of her stuff gone.

That was not a good day.

I need to forget about her. I'm here on a family vacation, I'm here to have fun and a good time. I don't need some girl putting me down. I'm stronger than that. I smile at the thought and decided to unpack.

_This is gonna be the best vacation ever. _I thought.

* * *

After about two hours of unpacking, we head to Keystone. We haven't been there in so long, I'm stoked. The tall mountains will covered in fresh fluffy snow, the ice will be crystal clear, and the sun will be sparkling down on it. Perfect for hockey.

After we check into the front desk, we grab our hockey gear and head to the ice. It's time to get my game on. The other team is going down. I smirk at the thought. Once we get down there we split up into teams.

Guys Vs. Girls.

So we lined up at our goals and looked at the girls. They had an evil look in their eyes. Haha. Like a bunch of girls are gonna beat us. Yeah nope. We're totally gonna crush them.

"And go!" Rosie shouted and blew the whistle.

* * *

I totally take back what I said about the girls. They practically crushed us and put in a blender and puree us ten times over.

Long story short, we lost 0-25. Which was not cool whatsoever.

While the girls where making fun of us, I decided to go back to the lodge. I need some hot chocolate after being in the cold for so long. But as I went to the snack table, I didn't realize where the heck I was going and crashed into someone. And then we both landed on the hardwood floor. I looked up at the person to see their face was covered by a helmet. They were probably snowboarding or skiing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going. Haha." I said helping the person up.

"It's okay." A girl's voice said. Hmm. They're a girl. Alright. Then they took off their helmet. They shook their brownish hair around and I finally saw their face.

My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

_No._

_Freaking._

_Way._

**A/N: Oooohhh who could it be? Eh. Y'all probably know who it is anyway. blah. So the ending of this story Will. Blow. Your. Mind. Seriously you'll be thinking "Wtf BNYC y u do dis? But i leik anyway." Lol I'm sure no one will say that. Haha. And check out my new one shot "One Tweet" :) **

**Fun Story: RJ (who is goosepancake on Twitter follow her, she's da bomb and I think she's flowerrr5 on here I'm not sure lol) saw the story and I FLIPPED OUT. I WAS LIKE OMFG SHE SAW OMG. AND WHAT GOT ME HAPPY IS THAT SHE TWEETED THAT SAME TWEET IN THE STORY AND OTHER PEOPLE WHERE LIKE FOLLOWING ALONG. I WAS FLIPPING OUT. And it pretty funny too. That made my day. Hahahaha.**

**Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	17. It's Too Late Now

**A/N: If I die today. I'll blame all of you people. Because after this. You want to kill me. Oh whale.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy! I hope...**

_"It's okay." A girl's voice said. Hmm. They're a girl. Alright. Then they took off their helmet. They shook their brownish hair around and I finally saw their face. _

_My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates._

_No. _

_Freaking._

_Way._

* * *

Ross' POV

"Laura?!" I whispered-shouted. We were still in the lobby so we had to keep it down a nonch.

"Ross?! What you doing here?" She whispered. Her eyes widening.

"I'm on vacation with my family. Why are you here? You never come to Colorado." I said.

"I came here because I got a vacation from my boss and I found this coupon for this place." She said.

"Oh. Okay." I said and turned around. I was not in the mood to see her. She broke me, why speak to someone who hurt you in the worst possible way? And I came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now. **(Lol I had to.) **As I start to walk away, I feel an arm pull me back. Man. Laura's gotten stronger in the past few months. Okay Then...

"What?" I said a bit annoyed.

"Can we talk?" She said bitting her lip. Was she serious? If I remember, she was the one who left, the one who ruined my life. Why on earth do we need to talk?!

"Why?" I thought you never wanted to see me again," I spat. "Have a nice day." I yank my arm out of her grasp and started to walk away

"Ross! Please! I need to talk!" She pleaded. I sigh. She was never gonna give up was she? Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away. Yeah. I smile and walk out of the lobby.

* * *

Okay. She did not leave me alone. In fact, she can't. Her room is right next door. Which means, she'll never leave me alone. I don't get it. Why does she want to come back to me all of a sudden? She never loved me, she felt pity, faked our entire six years together and- Wait. It's no wonder why she ran from me when I first proposed. She had second thoughts of being together. She thinks if she says yes, she'll think she'll never get out of it.

Well that's a big bummer. I spent a lot of time and money to make that dinner and get that ring. It was all for nothing. I gave her my all, and she returns the favor by being full of pity. What a great six years right?

_-Knock-Knock-_

As the sound of knocking fills my ears, I get from the couch and head towards the door. I twist the knob and my curiosity quickly changed to annoyed. Right there was the brat herself. I roll my eyes and attempt to slam the door shut, but she quickly caught the door and pushed it back open.

I look at her with a cold glare "What do you want?" I grit through my teeth, "Haven't you done enough to me?" I look at her, awaiting for the lame answer she might give me.

"I.. I... want to apologize." She has got to be kidding me.

I shake my head. "I really don't have time for this." I tried to shut the door, but then she said, "Please. I really want to apologize." Looking towards the ground. "Please. I'm really sorry..." She whimpered. Ha. Like I'll believe that bull. Then anger and hurt started to boil within me.

Then something snapped. Something went off. And her being the reason I snapped. I turned to her with a cold look in my eyes.

"For ruining six years of my life that I'll never get back? Face it Laura. You faked six freaking years of not only a relationship, but someone's life. We both could have a great time with other people and not have this problem. But no. You went on to falsely say "I love you" to someone you never loved."

She tried to say something but I cut her off.

"If you really loved me, you would have never faked it. But you did it because you felt that god dame pity that day you kissed Riker in front of me. Then you decided to falsely say "I like you" to me. Face it. You need to leave me alone. I need to leave you alone. You hurt me. Even if I didn't do anything wrong. Because you became the criminal and I became the victim!" I finish.

She stared at me appalled. Obviously, she was lost for words.

My glare then soften, "I gave you my all, but you gave me your nothing. You deserve someone you like. Not someone you never liked in that way." I whispered and shut the door. Laura this time didn't try to close the door. She let it shut. Then I heard footsteps and the door opening and closing. Then I heard something lock. I sigh.

And that was probably the last time I ever saw Laura Marie Marano.

* * *

Next Morning

I wake up on the couch. Huh. I don't remember sleeping on the couch. Oh well, doesn't matter. I get up from the couch and stretch. Ugh, my back hurts from this thing. Man, not a very good couch for a four star place. Cheep-sakes... I look over to the door and see it unlocked.

Huh. I thought I locked it. I went up to the door to lock it. But as I did, I found a piece of paper. After I lock the door, I pick up the paper to see it has my name on it. I shrug as I walked over to the couch and unfold it. It's from Laura. I raise an eyebrow and read the message.

_Ross,_

_"I want to start off by saying I'm sorry beyond what words can say. I know sorry won't help anything but I truly am sorry. I'm sorry for being a terrible friend, I'm sorry for being a horrible girlfriend, I'm sorry for lying to you, I'm sorry I faked our relationship, I'm sorry for never loving you, I'm sorry I never gave you my all and love and I'm so so sorry I ran away from you. But most of all... I'm sorry I ruined your life. I ruined it to a degree where it can never be fixed nor restored. You were right about me, I'm a criminal and you were the victim. I never deserved a great guy like you. You brighten people's worlds with just a smile and I took that away. All I did was dampen your happiness and..." _

In place of the space was teardrop.

_"Tear it down. You never deserved such a horrible person like me. I don't even know why I'm upset. I'm the one who never cared. I have no right to cry. But I do. I took away your happiness just so I can feel like I loved you. But now the damage is done. I can't change anything. But if I could, I would go back to that day. And not kiss Riker and all that. Then I would have real feelings towards you. Because before that. I did. I really did like you. I guess kissing him was the biggest mistake of my life._

_So... Ross... I just wanna say one last time. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. You did absolutely nothing wrong. I did. So this is it. You'll never see me ever again. I'll stay out of your away. For good. _

_So once again I'm sorry. And I hope you have a bright future without me in your life."_

_Yours Truly,_

_Laura Marie Marano. _

I read the letter over and over again. Tears were running down my cheeks as I read each word carefully, pain searing through my heart more and more. I couldn't believe it. She... Is officially out my life. The person I've known for eleven years is gone. Sure she hurt me, but she was still my best friend. The one who was always there for me. Is... Gone.

Well. I hope not the gone gone situation. Because we never worked it out. We left it at broken hearts and distrust. If she's dead, I will never forgive myself. Even though she faked six years of my life, she was still an amazing person, and I still love her with all my heart. There's just too much love to hate her. I bit my lip. Should I see if she's still here? I decided to do so.

I didn't bother with shoes, I just got up from the couch and ran next door. Luckily, the door was unlocked.

I ran in and searched for the bathroom. Once I found it, I heard a "thump" followed by a "clank" of something metal. I quickly jiggled the door open and found the scariest thing ever.

Laura was on passed out the ground with blood pouring out of her arms and chest. There was a knife stuck in her chest. I quickly got down and grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding and carefully pulled out the knife. Once I kinda did, I tried to wake her up.

"C'mon Laura. Wake up... I can't... Lose you like this." I crack while lightly tapping her cheek.

"Ross?" She croaked. She's alive! The small bit of hope I had grew instantly.

"Yeah?" I whisper.

"I-I just wanna say... I... llllovvee youu..." Then her eyes rolled back. And then her head went on to the floor. Then that hope dropped instantly. My eyes widen. No! She can't be dead! I quickly pull my phone out my and call the resort's first aid.

As I waited I tried to bring her back. But I didn't. She can't be dead! She has to be alive. I don't care about she's done to me. She's my best friend. I can't just lose her... I-I just can't. The paramedics finally came and took her away. I still couldn't move, it was too much to take in...

I just want her alive.

But I guess that's too late now.

**A/N: -ducks all thrown objects- hehe... so. um. okay bai. Just so you remember. I promised Ross wouldn't die. I didn't any nothing about Laura. **

**-BNYC**


	18. Worst Vacation Ever

**A/N: Hello my fellow um... R5ers... Austin & Ally fans... Cool people. I guess. I don't know. So this chapter is the start of 3 very boring chapters. At least I hope they're not too boring. If they are boring, the "X" is to your right.**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing.**

_"I-I just wanna say... I... llllovvee youu..." Then her eyes rolled back. And then her head went on to the floor. Then that hope dropped instantly. My eyes widen. No! She can't be dead! I quickly pull my phone out my and call the resort's first aid._

_As I waited I tried to bring her back. But I didn't. She can't be dead! She has to be alive. I don't care about she's done to me. She's my best friend. I can't just lose her... I-I just can't. The paramedics finally came and took her away. I still couldn't move, it was too much to take in..._

_I just want her alive._

_But I guess that's too late now._

* * *

Ross' POV

I watched the paramedics take her away... They told me I had to stay and couldn't come with them. So with that, they left the resort and I was standing in what used to be Laura's bathroom. I sat on the toilet and cried. I feel like such an idiot for this. Whatever. I don't give shit.

But... This is Laura. She's sweetest girl ever. Fck our past, she was my friend prior to this craziness. She was always there for me. And now she's possibly dead. And if that's true... Every time I wanna talk to her... I'll be talking to a grave. A grave that has her body right under it.

I'll become that lonely dude that talks to his dead wife or friend. Every person who passes by the cemetery will see me in the middle of it. Grieving stupidly to someone six feet under. I know she didn't love me like that, but it doesn't matter. She was my everything. I maybe wasn't her everything but she was mine.

Wait. Did she mean "I Love You" when she passed out? Or was it out of context? I'll never know. She's probably gone now and there's nothing I can do about it. But my hear. Tells me that she meant it. But my mind just says otherwise. Sigh. But even if we're apart, I hope she knows she'll be with me.

Like I've told myself a while ago, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be alive right now. My life would have spiraled down the drain and everyone would be looking at my grave, wondering what could have stop me from making the one last cut, or burn, or jump. And that's pretty big for someone who had it easy for a while.

But if I never saw Laura after Austin and Ally... No one would know how. I probably wouldn't know how either. I just wonder what if my life end a few weeks ago. When I attempted to eat all those pills and if no one showed up. Everyone would be crying and wished I was still here... There's nothing they can do about either. So many questions but no answers.

"Hello?" A voice said snapping me out my thoughts.

"Holy crap! Who's there?!" I shriek looking around the empty bathroom.

"Over here!" It said again. Then an image showed up. It was a blond little boy. He had a mud caked face, dirty overalls, his blond hair was sticking up in all directions with mud to keep it into place. He was in serious need a bath. I rubbed my eyes a few times to make sure he was there. He still was. Am I going crazy? I'm not sure anymore honestly...

After a few minutes and still quite shocked by his sudden appearance, I asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Austin." He said.

"And are you like a ghost or something? Because I have never seen you before in my life." I said.

"Oh. And no. I'm not a ghost. I am a real person, but I'm not dead." Austin explained.

"Then how am I talking to you?" I asked again.

"Remember when Laura told you about a 13 year old named Austin?" I nodded. "That's me."

"Oh. But I don't know what you look like..." I said unsure.

"Give me a sec." I nodded.

He grabbed a towel from the rack and cleaned off all the mud on his face and hair. After that, I got a better look of him. My eyes widen.

"Ross Lynch. Meet your 15 year old self." He smiled.

* * *

I was still in shock. This little dude is me when when I was younger?! How is that possible?!

"It's possible." He shrugged.

"You can read minds?!" I scream. This guy was seriously scaring me right now...

"Nooooo. I'm a magician. Of course I can! I'm you! Isn't that obvious!?" He said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?"

"I think this might say something." Then some writing appeared on the wall. I stared at the wall in confusion.

"He wishes that he could restart his life. Go back to the day when he was 15. When he first met Laura. And not get into this mess. Only the mess happened three years later. But he still doesn't get it. What happened to the sweet girl Laura always was? She used to be all dorky and cute, care about like. Everyone, but now, she throws away her past." I read out loud. Hey! I remember thinking this.

"Wait. Is that why you're here?" I asked.

"Well. That's only half the reason." He said.

"What's the other half?" I asked.

"This." Then the writing on the wall disappeared and new writing showed up.

"He wishes this was all nightmare. He would wake up screaming and hyperventilating then realize he's 18 again. He would be in his dressing room and his friends and family would stare at him wondering why he was screaming bloody murder. Then they would all laugh at him for being an idiot and they would all go shoot an episode of Austin & Ally for a live audience." I read out loud again.

"So where's the 18 year old me?" I asked turning to him.

"Couldn't make it. Stupid Teen Beach Movie." I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't know about the movie yet?"

"I don't. It's just. The producers won't let him freaking leave! I mean. He missed his own sister's birthday!" He said sadly.

"I remember that. I still regret it to this day." Tears slowly filling my eyes.

"It's okay Ross." He said patting my back. "So. Back to this." He said gesturing towards the wall.

"So... From this... You're gonna help me make my past better?" I asked.

"Sort of. I'm gonna make something come true." Then he snapped his fingers and then said "In just a few days my friend. Things will better." Then he disappeared into midair.

"Wait! Comeback!" I shout. But he never came back... I sigh. I must be going crazy. I got out of the bathroom and walked out of her resort room. Once I got to my room, I saw everyone in ghe living room with a unamused look on their faces. How did they get in here? Oh right. I left the door unlocked.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Why was Laura being carried away in a stroller?" Rocky asked getting straight to the point. What was he talking about?

"I-" But then I got cut off.

"Save it. Look Ross. I understand you don't particularly like Laura at the moment and you didn't want her to be here, but why? Just why?" Rydell asked quietly. Seriously. What was going on? What are they talking about?

"I-"

"Forget it. I mean what happened? You were never this cruel. Why?" Rocky said and then everyone left the room.

I turned to Riker with hope that he believes that I didn't do anything. He just shook his head in disappointment. I frowned.

But then, it hit me like a ton of bricks. They think I tried to kill Laura?! I would never kill anyone let alone my best friend! How could they think so low of me...

Tears filled my eyes as I sat back on the couch. Why don't they believe me? Is it because I was there when she died? But how would they know that? Did the paramedics tell them? They probably did. Why did this happen to me? Why did I go to Laura? Why did Laura decide to come here?! Why?! Ugh. This sucks. And it's official.

Worst vacation ever.

**So. Was that boring? If it was. I'm so so sorry I made you read such boringiness, And. HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY TO THE QUEEN OF R5. RYDEL. Because she slays all you peasants. Not sorry. Hopefully Riker didn't get her drunk. Lmao. **

**Later!**

**-BNYC**


	19. Believe Me

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for not update for like... 3 days lol. I had a writer's block (Holy crap that's the first I actually had a writer's block lol) So here's super boring chapter Part 2! **

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of Self Harming**

**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing.**

Tears filled my eyes as I sat back on the couch. Why don't they believe me? Is it because I was there when she died? But how would they know that? Did the paramedics tell them? They probably did. Why did this happen to me? Why did I go to Laura? Why did Laura decide to come here?! Why?! Ugh. This sucks. And it's official.

Worst vacation ever.

* * *

Ross' POV

After a while, I was still on the couch, staring at the ceiling. My life sucks so much right now. First, my ex-girlfriend comes to my childhood resort, then she kills herself and now my siblings find out and think I was the only who killed her! What type of person do they take me for? A lonely man who has nothing better in his future so he kills his girlfriend just to feel happy? That's really low. I would never hurt a soul. Why would they think I killed my best friend?! I would have to be on drugs, drunk, and gone mental all at the same time for anything of that to happen.

I wish fifteen year old me would comeback. He would know what to do... But I don't have any help now. I bet the world knows that I "killed" Laura. And everyone hates me and wishes I would jump off a cliff and die. Oh... If life was that simple...

But it isn't.

I can't just die. I would be stopped multiple times before I die purposefully. I should know. I was stopped some many times. And most of them was because I couldn't do it. There some potential in my life that I never got to do... Every time I'm seconds away from ending it all, I drop it. I walk away from it without looking back.

But those two times I actually went through with it were the scariest moments of my life. I thought I would actually die. But I didn't. I looked up and around the room to see there's no one here. I slowly walk to the bathroom and grabbed the small plastic case.

Opening it up was the only razor I had left. It was my first razor I used to cut. I walked to the sink and turned up the faucet. I rolled up my sleeve and looked at the pink marks on my skin. I took a second to think it through.

Then I made the first cut I've done in a month. My siblings are gonna kill me for this. Unless I do that myself... So I watched the blood run down my arm and down the drain mixing in with the water below. I did it. I actually did it. I cut myself even thought I said I would stop.

There's goes any trust my siblings had in me. It doesn't matter. This is my happy place. The place where I can be my freaking self. No one is there but me.

And that's the way I like it.

* * *

After a few hours, I heard a knock on the door. I didn't feel like getting up but this person won't fudge off. I slowly walk to the door and open it. I see the last person I thought would talk to me.

"Rocky?" I asked.

"Hey." He said letting himself in.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Everything." He bit his lip.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I told everyone I didn't believe you killed Laura and they all said I was traitor. I mean. Your our little brother! What kind of sibling just instantly turns on their brother?!" He whisper screamed.

"I don't know, idiots?" I answered.

"Exactly. And that's what everyone is." I nodded.

"Look. I'm sorry for putting the blame on you. It was stupid and I should have heard your story first. I'm sorry for being a terrible brother." He said looking down at his shoes.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know and I made it suspicious by coming out of her room with blood on me..." I said. After that, the room became thick with an eerie silence. Neither of us said a word. Our breaths were the only sounds in the room.

I glanced at Rocky and he was still staring at the floor. But I still saw tears filling up his eyes, threatening ever so slightly to slip out and on to his cheeks.

"Rocky?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He said still staring at the floor.

"I'm scared." I admit.

"Of what?" He asked.

"Of what's gonna happen. What if Laura really dies? Then I'll be hated for life to the point where I have to end it. No one will stop me then. Because no one would want to stop me. What am I going to do?" I ask.

"I don't know Ross. But what I do know is that if you believe, Laura will live. I promise." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What if I don't believe enough Rocky?! What happens then?! Huh?!" I scream. And by the look on his face, he has no answer.

Now we're back to that creepy eerie silence. And it gets creepier by the second.

Then Rocky's phone went off. Scaring us both, we jumped apart. He signaled me it's okay and picked up his phone. His face twisted in confusion for a second, but nonetheless he picked up the call.

"Hello?" He said.

"..."

"Yeah I'm at his room. Why?" Are they talking about me?

"..."

"Yeah?"

"..." Then all the color drained from his face instantly.

"What?" His voice cracked.

"..." Then he dropped the phone letting it fall on the carpet with a soft thump. He quickly regain himself and picked up the phone again.

"We'll be on our way." He said and the call ended.

"Who was-"

"No time for questions. Let's go!" He ordered and with that, we left the building. I was slowly trailing behind. But one thought raced through my mind:

_What was going on?_

**A/N: Oh no! Something happened! Who was on da phone? Why did Ross cut even though he promised never to do it again? Why does everyone not believe him (Expect Rocky)? So again sorry for the late chapter and blah. Omg! Only 3 chapters left! Funny part is, when I was coming up with ideas for the last chapter I had second thoughts about because it would ruin the story, but I was ehhhh nevermind. IT'S GONNA END THE WAY I WANT. LOL **

**Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	20. My Heart

**A/N: OMG 84 REVIEWS?! I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY! IM 16 AWAY FROM 100 BRITCHES. So. Anywho... Fun news today. I messed with people. Even though I had no intention to do so, I did. Cough You know who you are cough. So that was fun. Lol And yall are gonna hate for this chapter hahaha... And it's super super short because it's more dramatic for it to be short. Lol And guys sorry if it said I updated twice. I realized I didn't cut out something after I uploaded. So sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shiz.**

"We'll be on our way." He said and the call ended.

"Who was-"

"No time for questions. Let's go!" He ordered and with that, we left the building. I was slowly trailing behind. But one thought raced through my mind:

What was going on?

Ross' POV

We kept running all the way down to the parking lot and Rocky drove us straight to somewhere I don't know. All Rocky did was drive further and further away from the resort. Neither of us said a word. Remember that creepy silence that always comes up? Now its back. And creepy as ever.

And I guess I was thinking for a while because we stopped. I blinked and looked at the area. It was a hospital. I turn to Rocky but he glared at me. I was taken back a bit since Rocky's usually calm. So this freaked me out a bit.

"Get out of the car." He grumbled.

"What?" I asked. I heard him but, why?

"I said, Get out of the damn car!" He growled. I did a double take. And I quickly ran out of the car. I hyperventilated for a bit before I calmed down.

I looked back at the car to see Rocky with his head down on the steering wheel. What did I do? Or what did the person on the phone say that made Rocky snap? I wouldn't really know. I looked at gravel beneath my feet and pushed the tiny rocks around with my foot. Watching them helplessly jump around the concrete covered ones.

Then I heard the car door open, I look up and Rocky's staring at me. I slowly walked towards and waited for him to say something. But all he did was walk toward the building. I quickly followed behind him as we walk in.

The receptionist and Rocky talked but I couldn't really hear them, they were being quiet. I sigh. I looked at the shiny polished floor, a big contrast to the gravel outside. I still don't get why we're here.

After a moment, Rocky turned to me and led me through the hospital. We went through many twists and turns and stairs and elevators all the way to the ninth floor. Once we did, I was bending over with my hands on my knees heaving.

I looked at Rocky and asked "Why are we here?" I pointed to the room with the number 937 on the door.

He didn't say anything. He opened the door and signaled me to go in. I straighten up and went inside. As I walked in the first thing I noticed was that my other siblings were here. And there was an huge empty spot. As if there was a bed there and then it rolled out.

I turn to Rocky for an explanation to find out he's not there. I looked around the room and he was nowhere to be found.

I turn to my backstabbing siblings and watch them try to look at me. None of them did. I rolled my eyes and headed back to the door. I grab the knob and twist it. It didn't move. I raise my eyebrow in confusion and try again. I kept jiggling it then I realized it's lock. My eyes widen as I slowly turned to everyone. They all had their heads facing the ground but I saw something bad.

They all had a huge smile on their face.

"Uh... Guys?" I asked nervously.

"Yes Ross?" Riker whispered still looking at the ground. His voice sent shivers down my back.

"Why is the door locked?" I whispered.

"Oh Ross... I guess you didn't get it. You were always slow at these kinds of things." Rydel snickered.

"Seriously Guys! Stop the nonsense and tell me why the damn door is locked!" I shouted.

"This isn't nonsense. We planned to do this. We think it's better for you to end like this." My eyes widen. This was like Hayley all over again.

Then a figure came from the door, I turn around and sigh in relief to see it's the doctor. Everyone quickly returned to their seats as if nothing happened. Really?

"I have an update on Laura." He said.

We all look at him as he flips through his clipboard. He stops and then looks at us.

"She's still in ICU. The knife really got into her chest. So we had make careful stitches so she doesn't die under our hands." He explained. "You should be extremely lucky she's still alive. Most people die within an hour. Its been almost a day. She's one strong woman."

Even though his words brought hope, it's like my world came crashing down. She was just one mistake away from being gone forever. I don't want that to happen. Laura has a future. Not me. I have no future. I'm going to make her have a future. Even if it's worth losing mine.

"Doc?" I ask.

"Yes?" He said turning around.

"What part of Laura would need to be replace if per say, she almost died?" I ask.

"Her heart. Why do you need to know this?" He questioned.

"I want to donate my heart to her."

**A/N: Say what?! ROSS WTF ARE YOU DOING?! And I literally wrote this after Ross tweeted about Robin Williams. IM GONNA MISS THAT GUY! HE WAS EVERYTHING. D: AND AN ACTUAL SCREW YOU TO ROSS FOR THAT.**

Later!

-BYNC


	21. I'll Miss You

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here's the chapter of I'm totally gonna die because of this chapter! And the ending will blow your mind. Haha... And someone asked why Rocky was mad at Ross and how they got into the room despite it being locked. First. Rocky's was just in a bad mood because of the person on the phone who you will figure who it was because it's not that important. And second, the door locks from the outside so when Rocky left the room, he locked it. Simple as that. And P.S THANKS FOR OVER 6,700+ VIEWS SO DOUBLE UPDATE YAY**

**Enough of that. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_"Doc?" I ask._

_"Yes?" He said turning around._

_"What part of Laura would need to be replace if per say, she almost died?" I ask._

_"Her heart. Why do you need to know this?" He questioned._

_"I want to donate my heart to her."_

* * *

**Ross' POV**

The doctor stared at me bewildered. His eyes practically bugle put of his head.

"W-What?" He asked.

"I want to donate my heart to her." I repeated.

"Mr. Lynch," he stared as he adjusted his coat. "We can't just do that. It takes time to do something this extreme as heart implantations. Even if we agreed, Laura probably won't have the right heart. You can't possibly have the same blood type as her to begin with."

"I do. I've know her for over eleven years. I know everything about her. So I know for a given fact I have the same blood type." I said. It was true. Because when you've know some for over a decade, not knowing their blood type is a little strange if you ask me.

"Look here son, I don't care you guys have the same type. It's just not going to happen. Surgery and implants are no laughing matter. You're putting your life on the line here. Sure you maybe saving their life, but you're ending your life. Your fut-" Before he could anything else, I cut him off.

"I have no future. I don't give a shit if I'm ending mine, i never really had potential in life. But Laura does. She's on this earth to do amazing things, I'm just here to screw shit up." I growled.

"No-" He started.

"I don't care. I want to give my heart to her. She deserves a life way more I'll ever will. And who cares if I die? No one's going to remember me so why not?" I finished.

He stared at me with the big eyes again. And with the look on his face, he knows I'm not gonna back down. He bit his lip wondering what to say next.

He sighs in defeat. "You really do love her do you?"

I blink and process what he said. Then I say, "I do. I really do." with a small smile growing on my face.

"It takes a lot of effort and thinking before making a decision to end your life for another. I'm proud of you son. I'm not saying your decision is good, but it is brave. And I respect that." He says.

"So... Do I have to do something before I go through with this?" I ask.

"There some papers to fill out because we need to make sure you're completely healthy. While you do that, you must tell your family. Even if you think they may not miss you, they will. Your parents will probably stop you."

"My parents are waiting for me. They're already gone." I whisper.

"But they're probably begging for you to not to do this." He says.

"No. They're waiting for me to join them. I rather be with my parents than be here." I say with tears filling my eyes.

"You're a brave man. Stay here and I'll go get some things," with that he left the room.

I sat down in the hall chair and thought. Am I really going through with this? For Laura? Hell yes. I want her to be happy without me. She's probably right. We're better off without each other. But she'll still have my heart. Literally. I chuckled at the thought she'll actually have some of me inside of her.

Then I hear footsteps coming this way, I slowly look up to see Riker standing there.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered. "You can't end your life like this."

"It's for the best. No one really wants me around them. Plus mom and dad are waiting for me to join them. And I'm willing to end my life for Laura and be with Mom and Dad. I miss them." I whispered.

"But we'll miss you. Once you're gone, we'll have one less sibling on this earth. And you shouldn't be the first to die. You should be the last. And your my little brother, I'm suppose to protect you, save you from harm's way. But I guess that's too late. You don't want be with us anymore and I understand. But just so you know, I'll visit your grave everyday. Because I want the chance to see my little brother everyday until I die." He sniffled.

Tears were flowing down my face. "I'm gonna miss you Riker. You're probably the only person to understand me. I-I just wanna say thank you. For being the best brother in the whole world. I love you man." I croaked and hugged him.

"I love you too. And I'll make sure not to cry too much. I'll be strong." He sniffs.

We stay like this until the doctor comes. He tells me to come with him. I look back at Riker and he nods.

And that was the last time I ever saw Riker Anthony Lynch.

_I'll miss you Riker. _

* * *

**Later that day.**

**Riker's POV**

After Ross left with the doctor I went to the others, they are not going to take this well that our little brother is going to die and I didn't stop him. I finally make to the room and knock on it. After a few seconds, the door slowly opens to see Rydel standing there.

"What's wrong? Where's Ross?" She asks.

"He's... Donating his heart to Laura so she can live." I say in a hoarse whisper.

"But why? Why did you let him?!" She whisper screams.

"I tried to. But he wouldn't let me, so we said bye." I whisper.

"Why didn't let him say bye to us?" She croaks.

"He thinks you guys won't care about him." I say.

"We do care... But we can't say bye?" She asks.

"You'll have to see him after he dies. I'm sorry Rydel. There nothing I could do to stop. He's gonna be in a better place now."

"He's gonna be with Mom and Dad. Like he always wanted." She chokes out.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Is he in surgery now?" She asks with her eyes now red and puffy.

"No. He has to fill out some stuff to do so. But the whole thing takes about a couple minutes so, he's probably getting ready." I sigh.

"You know. That was very brave of Ross to do such a thing. Too bad he can't do anything fun for his last day." She says.

"But he did it for love. He loves Laura more than anything in the world. He told me before he bought the ring was that nobody in the world could ever take her place. He rather have himself die than let her die." I say.

"Wow..." Rydel said.

"Yeah."

"How is everyone else gonna take the news?"

"They'll probably feel upset and a bit guilty for being rude to him. But they can't say sorry now." I shrug.

"I'm gonna miss him so much. I can't believe I won't be able to say bye to him. I'm such a horrible older sister." She sobs.

"You're not horrible. He wouldn't want to see you cry." I said rubbing her back.

"Where's everyone else?" I just realized no one came back to the room.

"They all left. They wanted to go back to the resort." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well... That's their loss." I say.

Then the doctor comes into the room.

"Ross' surgery is about to being. Do you any last words for him?" I look at Rydel and she shakes her head. My eyes widen in confusion. She mouths "It's okay. I'll be fine." But the tears in her eyes said otherwise.

I turn to the doctor and say "It's okay. We're good." He nods and leaves the room.

_Bye Ross. I'll miss you._ I think.

* * *

**Many hours later.**

**Riker's POV**

We were told his surgery is over. It's official. Ross is dead and gone, and I won't see him ever again. Rydel breaks down in my arms sobs against my chest.

"If you like, you can see Laura." He says. I nod.

"C'mon Rydel. We're going to see Laura." I whisper.

She sniffs and we follow the doctor to her room. Once we find her room and open the door, we see her wide awake.

"Hey guys." She croaks out.

"Hey." I whisper.

"What happened when I was out?" She asks.

"You have a new heart." I simply say.

Her eyes widen and felt the stitch and bandaid on her chest.

"Who gave me it?" She asks.

My heart slowly breaks because I knew she might ask it. "I can't tell you."

"Why?" She says.

"They want you to know at their funeral." I say.

"Please! I want to know." She pleads.

I sigh. I guess I have to break it to her...

"It's..." I start.

* * *

**Laura's POV**

"It's..." Riker starts. I wait in anticipation for who gave me the heart.

"Ross."

And right then and there I breakdown. He gave me his heart?! But why?! I was suppose to die not him! How could he do this for me? I continue to cry as time went on. But I know my tears won't help bring Ross back. He's gone because of me. He took his own life to save me.

Ross is gone and there's nothing I can do about it.

"I'm so sorry Laura. But he's not coming back." Riker said.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no." I kept repeating.

"Laura!" I hear someone say

"Laura!" That almost sounds like Ross... No that can't be him! He's dead!

"Laura! Wake up!" What? What's going on?!

"Laura open your eyes!" Then my eyes snap open. And the first thing I see is Ross Lynch standing right in front of me.

**BYE.**

**-BNYC**


	22. If I Can't Be With You

**A/N: LAST CHAPTTTTTEERRRRRRRRRR. First, thanks so so so so much for liking this story. This is my first story on here and I was so surprised by the amount of views, reviews, favs and follows. I'm so glad y'all loved this story and I can't wait to do more stories on here. :D Second, i'm so sorry bout last chapter. wellnotreallylolbai**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_"Laura!" I hear someone say_

_"Laura!" That almost sounds like Ross... No that can't be him! He's dead!_

_"Laura! Wake up!" What? What's going on?!_

_"Laura open your eyes!" Then my eyes snap open. And the first thing I see is Ross Lynch standing right in front of me._

* * *

Laura's POV

I stared at him bewildered. Isn't he dead? Why is he in front of me? I took a note of my surroundings to find I'm on the couch. In the practice room set. On the Austin & Ally stage. What the friggle fraggle is going on?

"Laura are you okay? We were rehearsing and you fell asleep on the couch. I've been calling your name and shaking you for ages!" Ross explained.

"I just had the craziest dream in the history of dreams." I said feeling a bit dizzy.

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Can you tell about this dream?" He says with a childlike smile.

So, I told him everything, from me running away when he proposed to me, to Hayley, to the cutting, to him dying and everything in between.

His eyes widen by every detail of the dream and how accurate it seems. Same here Ross. Same here.

"Woah. That's the craziest thing ever! If that were to happen in real life, whoo. That would have one heck of a ride. So... Me and You huh?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes, "Oh in your dreams, Mr. Lovey pants."

He fake gasped at me and said, "Well. That hurt my feelings. What if I actually do like you? Do you know how much that hurt?" He placed a hand on his heart.

"No you don't have a crush on me silly, we're best buddies!" I said with a smile.

"What if I did?" He challenged.

"Then we still wouldn't date." I said playing along.

He started to fake quiver and started crying, very loudly if I might add. I swear if this catches someone's attention.

And sure enough, Raini and Calum came running in.

"Laura! Why did you make him cry?" Calum said rushing to his side and tried calming him down. My eyes widen and my mouth dropped. You have got to be kidding me.

"Now Ross, what did the mean girl say to you?" He said as if he was mother talking to her child.

"S-She hurt m-my feelings. S-She said we'll never ever e-e-ever date!" He whimpered. Calum glared at me. "Laura! How could you?! You know he's sensitive!"

I gaped at him. Was he serious? He was the one who started fake crying!

"But I didn't do-" But I got cut off.

"Don't say you didn't anything! He's telling the truth! Right buddy?" Ross nodded. "See? Now apologize." Ugh you have got to be kidding me...

"No." I said slumping on the couch.

"Did I say you had a choice? Now you have to kiss his cheek." My mouth dropped open again. First I have to "apologize" and now I have to kiss him? Ugh Calum...

"Fine." I grumbled. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Ross said as he were motioning me to go on.

I mentally groaned. "For hurting your feelings." Now here comes the best part... I got up from the couch and walked over to Ross. I sat on the ground leaned in to kiss his cheek.

But that idiot turned his head and I ended up kissing him on the lips. Then I heard Raini and Calum leave the room. Ergggg... Then his hand held my cheek so I couldn't pull away. But however the kiss was amazing. His lips were so soft and it's better than any kiss we've done on the show. And it was really good magical. Haha episode reference. But it was all too soon when he pulled away. I pout.

"So..." He smirked. I glare at him and smacked his arm.

"Own!" He pouted. "Geez Laura. You're just as mean in the dream. And should I get Calum again?"

"Am not! And don't you dare!" I gasp.

"Yes you are! And face it. You like me. And oh. I will." He said teasingly.

Even thought I'm mad at him I still felt a blush creep on to my cheeks.

"Haha! You're blushing! I know you like me!" He cheered like a ten year old who just found out his crush likes him. How is this boy almost nineteen?!

"Fine... I kinda like you..." I grumbled looking down at the floor to hide my blush.

"It's okay. I kinda like you too." He said. I slowly looked up to see him wearing a cheesy grin and a blush on his cheeks.

"That's cool..." I said picking at the red polish on my fingernails.

Then he scooted next to me, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and said, "If you want to give us a try, come to me. I'll be happy to date you." He smiled and kissed my head.

"I don't know Ross. Won't people hate us for being together?" I said with tears creeping into my eyes.

"Then those people can suck it. It's our lives not theirs. If they hate us, then who cares? That's their problem. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." He said and kissed my head again.

Realizing I was about to cry he said, "Don't cry Laura. If we do get together, I'll your superhero. I'll make sure you're okay." He whispered.

"Promise?" I asked with tears still threatening to spill.

"Promise." Then he softly kissed my lips. It was short and sweet. Bit too short for my liking.

"Ross?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He said.

"If we do date for six years and you propose to me, will you promise to go after me if I do run away?" I whispered.

"I promise to the moon and back." He whispered.

"Okay. I just want to make sure it doesn't end up like the dream. It was scary." I said in a small voice.

"Laura. Look here," he said turning my head to face him, "You absolutely nothing to be afraid of. You're practically everything to me. I wouldn't change anything to be your boyfriend, husband, and best friend. If it weren't for you, Raini and Calum I wouldn't be here today." He smiled.

Then he started humming a familiar tune.

_I don't wanna be famous,_

_I don't wanna if I can't be with you_

_Everything I eat tasteless_

_Everything I see don't compare to you_

_Paris, Monaco and Vegas,_

_I rather stay with you if I had to choose,_

_Baby you're the greatest,_

_And I got everything to lose,_

_And I just wanna be with you..._

_And I can never get enough!_

_Baby I'll give it all up up _

_I'll give it all up,_

_If I Can't Be With You_

_All of this stuff sucks yeah all of this sucks,_

_If I Can't be with you and,_

_No Oscar, no Grammy, no Mansion in Miami_

_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,_

_If I Can't be with you_

_I could sail around the whole world,_

_Still won't find a place,_

_As beautiful as you girl,_

_Really who's got time to waste_

_I can't even see a future,_

_With out you in it_

_Colors start to fade,_

_Ain't no way I'm gonna lose ya,_

_Nobody in the world could ever take your place,_

_You're the kind you can't replace,_

_And I can never get enough!_

_Baby I'll give it all up up _

_I'll give it all up,_

_If I Can't Be With You_

_All of this stuff sucks yeah all of this sucks,_

_If I Can't be with you and,_

_No Oscar, no Grammy, no Mansion in Miami_

_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,_

_If I Can't be with you_

_Oooh oooh _

_Oooh oooh oohhh_

_If I Can't Be with You_

_Oooh oooh _

_Oooh oooh oohhh_

_If I can't Be with You..._

_If I Can't Be With oooh yoouuu_

_Oohh all of this sucks..._

_If I Can't Be with You!_

_All of this stuff sucks yeah all of this sucks,_

_If I Can't be with you and,_

_No Oscar, no Grammy, no Mansion in Miami_

_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,_

_If I Can't be with you_

_If I Can't Be with You (You)_

_Oh if I Can't Be with You._

He hummed the last part then turned to me.

"Laura. Will do the honor of being my girlfriend?" He whispered but with fear clearly evident in his voice.

"I don't know..." I answer.

"It's okay. I'll wait for you." He whispered but his voice laced with disappointment.

"But can we go out sometime actually? I wanna see if we can date before I decide." I said with a small smile.

"I'll be glad too baby." The nickname was a bit cliche but hearing it from him made it sound perfect. He kissed my head and I snuggled into his chest.

I'm so glad that was just a dream.

"Ross! Laura! We need you downstair and at the counter now!" Heath yelled from below.

We both groaned but head downstairs anyway. Hand in hand.

I saw Calum smirk from the corner of my eye but I shook it off. But a smile crept on my face anyway.

Now it's time to be Austin & Ally.

**A/N: It was all a dream. Haha... Oh whale. And since this story is over (minus epilogue) I shall some stuff. First. This story was not based on What do I have to do at all. Nope. It was based on If I Can't Be with you. Honestly, What do I have to do sounded way better as a title than If I Can't Be with You. Second, I actually got the idea of being all a dream was when I read my first favorite fanfics which was All About The Girl by FeelXTheXLove. It's a Raura/Riaura story and it was really good and I loved it. I don't really read anything from the author anymore because they all write Rosslington and I'm not in to that ship as a romance. Just bros. And lastly, I wanna thanks you guys! Without your support and love this story may have never continued! So thanks guys! :D**

**Until I come up with another story, check out my one shots and my four shot Cause I Told Mom About You! :)**

**-Laters! :D**

**-BYNC**


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: Epilogue time! :D The story is now officially over. It's sad to see it end but it had to end at some point right? So this chapter is just What happened afterwards. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Life's been pretty good. After Austin & Ally ended with an amazing four seasons, Ross and Laura really hit it off. They first agreed that they will never turn out like Laura's dream. Because if that happened, they would probably crawl in a hole and die. And still to this day it still gave them the shivers. Ross was still worried about how Laura's mind worked because of how scary accurate and real sounding it was.

For Ross, R5 went on to a be successful band, releasing many albums and making millions. But Obviously, every band must end.

No. They did not break up. No. They would never think of breaking up ever. They simply decided to take a break From the music industry. From the fame, the glory, the money and etc. Each of them settled down and focus on relationships and family.

R5 did a few concerts here and there but they never really got back into music like they did when they were younger. They just couldn't leave their loved ones behind for so long. The longest they have been away was about a month. But like I said, they never got into again like they used to. But they never stopped playing music. They just settled down.

So that's what they did. They each settled down and had relationships and all that good stuff. Ross decided to settle with Laura and they bought a small home together in the suburbs of LA. The house was relatively small but they loved it regardless. After five years together Ross proposed. And no, Laura did not run away. She screamed in joy and kissed him senselessly. He laughed at how happy and childlike she was.

And if you're wondering, the ring was a small gold band with an orange gem because Ross said and I quote "It's a mix of our favorite colors. Red and Yellow." She rolled her eyes at his silliness of mixing their favorite colors, but she still loved the ring nonetheless.

The following year they got married in a small church because Laura wanted to stay traditional and Ross being well... Ross, went on to agree with the idea even though he wanted barefoot on the beach. Oh the things Laura had done to him. And at the wedding was their friends and family.

His friends and brothers think he's whipped and his girl (enter a space as big as space itself) friends thought it was cute. Others thought he was gay. Because he would the most ladylike things with Laura that it was ridiculous. For example, doing each other's hair, painting nails, shopping at Victoria's Secret, buying dresses etc.

Bottom line was, Ross was more like a gay best friend/girl friend than a boyfriend/fiancée to Laura. Most people just shook it off because the boy was so in love with the girl they couldn't judge him that much.

A couple of months later Laura was pregnant with their first child. Ross literally took every extreme to make sure she and the baby were safe. After nine painful months, their child, respectively named Ross ShoR Lynch JR.

(Ross stupidly spelled it so every "R" was uppercase. Laura didn't find out until Ross Jr or RJ was a few weeks old. She was a bit disappointed in his ability to keep names standard. It was pretty sad.)

When RJ's first birthday rolled around, Laura made sure Ross was out of the house so she and RJ could celebrate without Ross going overboard. Ross came home pretty disappointed that they celebrated without him. But at least he got some cake. I guess...

So their lives went pretty darn smoothly, they had three more kids, curiosity of Ross and his horniness. All named Rachel, Robbie (Which Laura didn't like at all. Not the kid but the name.) and little Riley, who sadly went under her daddy's influence and become the dullest of their children at a young age. Laura was pretty upset that her little girl was stupid because of her stupid father.

All their kids eventually became great people. And they couldn't be prouder. After Riley went to college, now almost fifty years old Ross and Laura had the whole house to themselves.

"Laura?" Ross said.

"Yes?" She looked at her husband of 24 years.

"Remember that time when we were eighteen and I told you I'd wait for you even if you had doubts and was worried people might us, and I said we should ignore them?" She nodded.

"I'm glad I did." He smiled and kissed his wife's cheek.

"I don't know what I would do, If I Can't Be With You."

"Me too."

**A/N: Well that's it! :) Thanks for reading! :D And be sure to check out my other one shots. :D And one more thing, thanks so much for 7,100+ veiws and 101 reviews. That means alot. Even though I said a million times but hey, its my first story, HOW CAN I NOT BE EXCITED? Someone would be crazy of they weren't excited their first story got that much. Lol**

**Laters**

**-BNYC**


End file.
